Brothers in heart
by DarkSyryus
Summary: Rewritten... again. Summary inside. The storyline is just about the same with few changes here and there. Some of the OC's have also been changed... again.
1. Chapter 1

**Brothers in heart**

My second fanfic. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Summary: A nin from a new ally village takes Naruto as his own son when his just a baby. How will this affect Naruto when he has a family that supports him and doesn't care about Kyuubi that is sealed inside of him? And how will his and his teams (that is an all boys team) life change when they meet Konohas Team 8 that is the only all girls team of Konohas rookie nine?

* * *

"..." talking

_'...' Thinking_

"**..." Kyuubi**

"_..." Spirits_

(...) Creators note

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The third hokage was sitting in his office gently rocking a cradle and doing paperwork at the same time. In the cradle slept a baby boy with blond hair and three whisker-like marks in each of his cheeks. After a while there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," the hokage said.

The door opened and his secretary looked in.

"Hokage-sama. There's someone here to see you," the secretary stated.

"Bring him in," the third said.

The secretary nodded and opened the door to let a man wearing a black hooded cape into the office. The third motioned him to take a seat on the chair in front of his desk. The man sat down and took off his hood to reveal dark purple shoulder length hair. His headband had a symbol of a water drop over a wave. The third looked at him.

"How can I help you?" he asked the man.

The man gave a small bow.

"My name is Tenma Kaito. I come from a village called Umikagure. The village hidden under water. And my village would like to establish an alliance with Konoha," the man said.

The third looked at the man for awhile.

"What would Konoha benefit from this alliance?" he asked.

"Well our village is specialized in inner spirits, element control and one special seal," Tenma told the hokage.

"You mean you seal spirits into every ninja?" the third asked confused.

"No," Tenma laughed. "We let the people pick if they want a spirit or not and we also let them pick the spirit themselves. The nin and the spirit share the body. And if the spirit wants it can leave the body for awhile," he explained.

"I see. What kind of seal are you talking about?" the hokage asked.

"The seal we are specialized is for missing nins in our village. If one of our nins leaves the village without permission the seal is activated and his power is cut in half and every ten months that is cut half. Unless they return to the village," Tenma explained.

"Sounds useful. What about this element control?" the third asked.

"That is our villages pride. I can show you. Do you have some water?" Tenma asked.

Third looked at Tenma confused but placed a pitcher full of water on the table.

"Watch," Tenma said and concentrated on the water inside the pitcher.

After few seconds the water in the pitcher rushed out and started to swirl around Tenma in a thin line.

"Every nin in our village can control the element they have an affinity for," Tenma explained.

"Impressive," the third said smiling.

The water then took the shape of an eagle and landed on Tenma's shoulder.

"We can also change the elements shape," Tenma said.

The hokage looked really impressed now.

"I accept your offer," he said with a smile.

"Great. My village will be pleased to hear this," Tenma said happily and took out a scroll from his cape. "This scroll contains all offered information. It also contains a way to remove the seal and a way to restore the nins strength," he said as he handed the scroll to the third.

"Thank you," the third said as he accepted the scroll. "Could I ask you a favor as our new ally?" he asked with a look of concern in his face.

"What is it?" Tenma asked confused.

Third then turned towards the cradle and took the baby from it. "Could you take and raise this boy?" he asked showing Tenma the baby.

"Where are his parents?" Tenma asked.

"Dead. His mother died from child birth and he's father was the fourth Hokage who sealed Kyuubi inside him. And if he stays in this village he will only get hateful looks from the villagers because they would only see him as the Kyuubi and not as a hero like his father wanted," the third told him.

Tenma looked at the baby and started to think. After about ten minutes of thinking he looked at the baby and smiled.

"Why not. He's cute and I think my wife would love him. Who knows we maybe able to find a way to turn this little guy into a kitsune," Tenma said smiling as he took the baby in his arms.

"That sound great. The boys name is Naruto," the hokage said with a smile.

_'__Naruto huh. Well welcome to the Kaito family Naruto,'_ Tenma thought to himself as he looked at the sleeping Naruto in his arms. "By the way would you happen to have any paper? I would like to notify my wife," he asked looking at the old hokage.

The hokage smiled and handed him a peace of paper and a pen. Tenma wrote his message and gave the paper to the water eagle he made earlier. He then told the eagle to give it to his wife. The eagle nodded and flew away.

"The Kyuubi's spirit isn't gonna be a problem in the village. And if the boy gets turned into a kitsune that won't be a problem either. At least in our family," Tenma told the hokage.

"Why's that?" the hokage asked a bit confused.

"Our family isn't exactly human. My wife Miko is a neko. And I'm something called a fallen angel," Tenma explained as he removed the henge he had on revealing pair of black wings on his back.

"I see," the hokage said stunned.

"The only reason I keep this henge on is because no one in the village would understand our appearance," Tenma explained looking a bit sad. He then looked at the clock and noticed that it was 9:15 P.M. "Well I better head back to my village. I got a long flight ahead of me," he said as he headed towards the door after putting his henge back on.

"I wish you good luck with him," the third said with a smile.

"One more question. How old is Naruto?" Tenma asked.

"A little over three weeks. He was born on the day Kyuubi was sealed inside of him. Which is October 10th," Hokage replied.

Tenma nodded with a smile and left. As soon as he got outside he undid his henge and started to fly towards his home village. _'__Naruto. I'm sure you'll be happy with my family,' _he though to himself when he looked at the sleeping Naruto in his arms.

Two days later

Tenma was walking towards his home. He had just given the Umikage his report of the alliance with Konoha. His house was on the edge of the village.

"Honey, I'm home," Tenma called as he opened his door.

As soon as he had closed the door he was almost knocked over by his wife Miko.

"Welcome home Tenma-kun," she said as she rubbed her head on his chest.

"Good to be home," Tenma replied as he wrapped his other arm around her.

"So, where's Naruto?" Miko asked with sparkly eyes.

"Here," Tenma said as he handed her the sleeping Naruto from his arms.

"He's adorable. How old is he?" Miko asked with a smile and tears in her corners of her eyes.

"Almost four weeks. He's the son of Konohas fourth hokage," Tenma said.

"So, why aren't his parents taking care of him?" Miko asked.

"Dead. Let's sit down and I'll tell you everything I know," Tenma replied as he headed towards the living room and Miko followed him.

After Tenma had told Miko Naruto's story she looked sad and had tears in her eyes.

"Poor little guy," she said while looking at Naruto.

"I know. How's Dark?" Tenma asked.

"Sleeping. He's such a calm baby. I think he's gonna make a good brother for Naruto. And vise versa," Miko answered with a smile.

Just then Naruto woke up and looked at Miko with his ocean blue eyes.

_'What beautiful eyes,'_ Miko thought to herself while smiling to Naruto.

Five years later

"Dark! Naruto! Come here for a sec!" Tenma yelled to his two sons.

Soon a five years old boy with blond spiky hair that had few purple highlights came into the room with a five years old dark purple haired boy that had a scar over his left eye.

"What is it, dad?" asked the blond.

"What did you want with us?" asked the dark purple haired boy.

"I wanted you here because of two things. 1. to find out your chakra affinities and start your element control training and 2. to give you both a weapon," Tenma said to his sons.

"Alright!" both boys yelled in unison.

"Now then..." Tenma began as he took out three pieces of paper. "...this is special chakra paper. Channel some chakra into it and it shows your chakra affinities," Tenma explained as he handed both boys a piece.

The boys looked at each other and started to channel chakra into the paper. Naruto's paper got split in half then the other side got wet and the other burned. Darks paper also got split in half then the other half got wet and the other half turned to ice.

"Okay, Naruto. Your chakra affinities are wind, water and fire. Dark your affinities are wind, water and ice," Tenma said with bride in his voice.

"So, me and Dark have almost the same affinities except for the last one?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I got to say I'm surprised that you two have three affinities. Most people have only one or two," Tenma said. _'Two__ same affinities and their only half brothers. If their bond becomes strong enough they are gonna be force to be reckon with,' _he thought to himself. "Now then. Let's get you two your partners," he said as he stood up.

Dark and Naruto looked at their father in confusion.

"Dad? I though you said we were going to get weapons not partners," Dark said.

"You are. Your weapons are your partners. These weapons are gonna be like mine," Tenma said as he walked past his sons who walked after him.

After hearing that Naruto and Dark looked excited.

"You mean they can take the shape of any weapon we want?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. But they only have few shapes at first. As you train with them they gain more," Tenma explained.

They came to a room that had a seal on the floor.

"Is everything set Miko-chan?" Tenma asked his wife who was already in the room.

"Yes. Everything's set," she replied.

"Ok. Dark, go stand in the middle of the seal. Your mother and I will do the rest," Tenma said and Dark walked into the middle of the seal.

After he got to the middle his mother started to chant something and the seal glowed. After about five minutes of chanting Miko slammed her hands into the seal.

"WEAPON SUMMONING!!" she yelled and there was a bright flash from the seal and after the light faded Dark was holding dual katanas in his hands.

"Cool!" Naruto said excited.

Dark sheeted his swords and walked out of the seal.

"Your turn Naruto-niisan,(Just so you know Darks older than Naruto by three months)" Dark said to Naruto when he got next to him.

"Right," Naruto said and walked to the middle.

After his mom had chanted about five minutes she again slammed her hands onto the seal.

"WEAPON SUMMONING!!" she yelled and again a bright flash came from the seal.

When the light faded Naruto had two greaves that had a picture of a fox in them on his legs.

"Not a bad weapon. A kick from those can really hurt," their father said.

"So, what's next?" Naruto asked.

"Well your father and I think it's time for you to meet the Kyuubi that's sealed inside you," their mother said.

"How do we do that?" Naruto asked.

"Just sit on the couch and I'll take care of the rest," Miko said as she headed towards the living room.

Naruto sat down to the couch and his mother stood in front of him. She made few hand seals and placed her hand on Naruto's forehead.

"Maindo no jutsu! (Mind jutsu)" she said and hers and Naruto's eyes went lifeless.

Naruto's mindscape

Miko opened her eye and noticed that she was in a sewer like environment. She looked to her side and saw Naruto. She also noticed that she was in her real form.

"Come on Naruto-chan," she said and took Naruto's hand and started to walk.

After a while they reached a gate that had a piece of paper with the word seal in it.

"Ummm... excuse me," Miko called into the cage.

A pair of red eye came to view.

**"Well if it isn't my container,"** came a feminine voice of the Kyuubi(Yes. In this fanfic Kyuubi is a female).

Naruto hid behind his mother.

"H-hello, Kyuubi," Naruto said with a low voice.

**"Now, I want to make one thing clear. Kyuubi is only a title. My real name is Kyu," **Kyuubi said.

"I was wonder if you could train him. And give him your chakra when he needs it." Miko asked.

**"Sure. But I want something in return."** Kyu stated.

"What is it?" Miko asked.

**"Well this place could be better. So if he could make some changes so I could live here in my human form,"** Kyu said.

"How do I do that?" asked Naruto who had come from behind his mother.

**"Just think of what this place could look like. But you must first make the room and then the furniture," **Kyu told Naruto.

"Okay. Ummm... Could you make me a kitsune?" Naruto asked.

**"I'll see what I can do. The changes won't show until tomorrow morning,"** Kyu said.

"Okay. Thanks Kyu-chan," Naruto said happily.

**"See you around kid,"** Kyu said as she went back to sleep.

Naruto and his mom left the mindscape.

Real world

Life came back to Naruto's and Miko's eyes.

"Well now that that's settled how about we eat?" Miko asked.

"Okay," Naruto and Dark said in unison.

After ten minutes everyone is in the table eating.

"Well you two know that next year your gonna start the academy right," Tenma asked them while eating.

"Yeah. We remember," Naruto replied.

"Can't wait," Said Dark.

"Dark. How would you like to have a summoning contract?" Miko asked.

"Sure," Dark answered happily.

"What about me?" Naruto asked.

"Kyu might have a summoning contract. You'll have to ask her when you see her next time," Miko answered.

Naruto looked at his mother happily.

"But you two have to promise that you won't use them until your genins," their father said with a serious voice.

Both Naruto and Dark nodded at that.

That night Darks dream

"Where am I?" Dark asked as he looked around in the darkness.

_"Don't be afraid, Dark-sama,"_ came a girls voice.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Dark yelled into the darkness.

Soon a boy and a girl that looked around 17 years old came to view. The boy was wearing a black T-shirt, blue jeans and blue ninja sandals. The girl was wearing a blood red dress, black ninja sandals, black biker shorts and green vest.

"Who are you two?" Dark asked.

_"I'm Yami and this is my sister Hikari. We're your partners,"_ the boy said.

"You mean your my weapons?" Dark asked.

_"Correct,"_ Hikari said.

"So, why am I here?" Dark asked.

_"We brought you here so you could train to use us,"_ Yami explained.

_"Before we get started take this,"_ Hikari said and handed Dark a paper.

_"That paper contains all our current forms. When we gain a new form it's automatically added in there,"_ said Yami.

_"Currently there are only two forms. Our human form and the form we were summoned in,"_ Hikari explained.

"Okay. So, shall we get started," Dark asked and Yami and Hikari nodded to him.

Naruto's dream

Naruto found himself standing in front of Kyu's cage.

"Kyu-chan? Are you there?" Naruto asked the cage.

**"Yes. I'm here Naruto. But we're not alone,"** Said Kyu.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

_"Welcome, Naruto-sama,"_ came a boys voice behind him.

Naruto turned around and saw a boy and a girl around 17 years old. They had the same clothes as Darks but the colors were ocean blue and fire red.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked a bit scared.

_"I'm Umi and this is my brother Mizu. We're your partners," _the girl said.

_ "And we're here to train you to use us. Also take this,"_ Mizu said as he handed Naruto a paper.

_"That paper contains our forms. Only two are available at the moment. Our summon and Human forms,"_ Umi said.

_"So, ready to start training?"_ Mizu asked.

"Just a sec," Naruto said and turned to Kyu.

"Kyu-chan? Do you have a summon contract?" Naruto asked.

**"I do. You want to sign it?"** Kyu asked.

"Yes. My brother already got his with Shadow creatures,(Yes. I'm using Duel Monsters as my own summon.)" Naruto said.

**"My summons may not be as fancy as them. But foxes are useful. And their cute,"** Kyu said as a summoning contract flew from the cage. **"You have to sign that with blood. And after you've sign it give it back to me,"** she added.

After Naruto had signed the contract he gave it back to Kyu.

"We need a better place to train," Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

The sewer turned into a big dojo with a kitchen and the cage disappeared. On one of the corners there was a comfortable looking bed.

**"This is more like it!"** Kyu said.

Naruto turned back to Umi and Mizu.

"Now I'm ready," he said and Umi and Mizu nodded to him.

Six months later

Naruto and Dark were walking along Umikagures shoreline with Umi, Yami, Mizu and Hikari. They were talking and laughing. Suddenly Naruto saw something on the beach.

"What's that?" he asked pointing forward.

Everyone else looked where Naruto was pointing and notice a person laying on the beach face down. They quickly ran to the person and noticed that it was a boy around their age with spiky brunet hair. The boys clothes were all torn and wet. They immediately started to check for any sign of life.

"He's still alive. Just unconscious," Dark said to the others.

"What should we do to him? He's definitely from around here," Naruto said.

"We should bring him home. Mom might be able to help," Naruto said.

"You take his hands, I'll take his legs," Dark said grabbing the boys legs.

About a year later

"Come on you two! We're going to be late!" Dark yelled from the front door.

"We're coming!" came a yell from two rooms and soon Naruto and a boy with spiky brunet hair, red eyes and two blade slashes on his cheek forming a star ran out of the room.

He was wearing a black baseball cap like hat, a white t-shirt, black pants and sandals.

"Took you long enough. Let's go. We don't want to be late on our first day," Dark said as he ran through the door.

"Not my fault that I almost overslept," the brunet boy said running after Dark.

"Wait for me Dark, Scayth," Naruto yelled running after Dark and Scayth.

"WIND BOARD!!" Naruto and Dark yelled in unison as they jumped and two boards made from wind appeared under them and they started to speed towards academy.

"FIRE BOARD!!" Scayth yelled as he jumped and a board made from fire appeared under him and he sped off after Dark and Naruto.

Scayth was the same boy who Naruto and Dark had found on the beach a year back. He didn't have any memory of he past and the only thing he remembered was his name. After considering for awhile Miko had decided to let Scayth live with them. Scayth of course wanted to keep he's real name since it was the only glue about his past that he had. And for some reason he and Dark just couldn't seem to get along with each other.

At the school

"Whew, we made it in time," Dark said getting off his board that disappeared soon after.

"Man Dark. You worry too much," Scayth said getting off his own board which then also disappeared.

"Well, sorry for trying to be on time," Dark said annoyed.

Naruto just sighed getting off his own board making it disappear soon after.

"Can't you two be with out arguing for a day," he asked.

"Don't look at me. He's getting on my nerves," Dark said pointing at Scayth.

"Right back at you wing-boy," Scayth shot back.

Naruto just sighed.

"What classroom are we in?" he asked.

"Room 103," Dark and Scayth said in unison.

"Great. We're in the same classroom," Dark and Scayth just glared at each other and started to walk inside.

_'This is going to be a looooooong school year,'_ Naruto thought to himself.

**"It can't be that bad, Naruto-kun,"** Kyu said inside Naruto's mind.

_'Yes it can, Kyu-chan. Yes it can,'_ Naruto replied and started to walk after Dark and Scayth who we arguing again.

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter 1. Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brothers in heart**

Chapter 2 is here. Enjoy yourselves.

* * *

"..." talking

_'...' Thinking_

"**..." Kyuubi**

"_..." Spirits_

(...) Creators note

_**

* * *

RECAP**_

_**Naruto just sighed getting off his own board making it disappear soon after. "Can't you two be with out arguing for a day," he asked. "Don't look at me. He's getting on my nerves," Dark said pointing at Scayth. "Right back at u wing-boy," Scayth shot back. Naruto just sighed. "What classroom are we in?" he asked. "Room 103," Dark and Scayth said in unison. "Great. We're in the same classroom," Dark and Scayth just glared at each other and started to walk inside. 'This is going to be a looooooong school year,' Naruto thought to himself. **__**"It can't be that bad, Naruto-kun,"**__**Kyu said inside Naruto's mind. 'Yes it can, Kyu-chan. Yes it can,' Naruto replied and started to walk after Dark and Scayth who we arguing again.**_

**END RECAP**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Team selection day

"Man, it's finally that day," said Dark as he, Naruto and Scayth walked towards the academy.

They each had an Umikagure headband on. In the past few years while being in the academy Dark and Scayth had become good friends. He and Naruto now treated him like a brother and vise versa.

"Yeah. Now we'll have a chance to become full fledged shinodi's," Naruto replied with one of his famous fox grins.

"Yeah. I can't wait. I wonder who are in our teams," Scayth said exited.

They kept walking towards the academy chatting happily and occasionally laughing.

"Do you guys hear something?" Dark suddenly asked Naruto and Scayth.

"You mean that rumbling sound?" Scayth asked.

"Yeah and it seems to be getting louder," Dark replied.

"Ummm... Guys. I think we better run," Naruto said as he pointed behind them looking terrified.

Dark and Scayth looked behind then and soon there was fear on their faces.

"Oh crap! FANGIRLS!!!" Dark yelled as he saw a large group of girls running towards them.

"RUN AWAY!!!" Scayth yelled as he started to run as fast as he could.

Naruto and Dark ran after him with the group of girls right behind them.

"Why does this have to happen every single day?" Scayth said while running.

"It's not our fault that the three of us are popular among the girls," Dark replied.

"Besides this great way to train speed," Naruto said.

"Hehe. I guess you have a point, Naruto," Scayth said as he looked behind him.

"How's it looking?" Dark asked.

"Looks like their getting tired. Should we speed up or slow down?" Scayth asked.

Naruto and Dark looked at each other and nodded. They then increased their speed lifting some dust from the ground. Scayth ran right next to them.

At the academy

Naruto, Dark and Scayth were walking towards their classroom.

"Is it just me or have the girls gotten slower these past few years?" Dark asked his brother and friend.

"Could be or maybe we've just gotten much faster," Naruto replied.

"That's probably it," Scayth said as he opened the classrooms door and walked in with Dark and Naruto.

They sat on their usual places and talked with each other ignoring the other students. Soon their teacher walked into the room and everyone went silent.

"Today we'll put you on teams. Once your team is said it can't be changed," the teacher told to the class.

"Keep your fingers crossed that we'll be in the same team guys," Dark said and crossed his fingers.

"Let's begin. Team 1..." the teacher started and this kept going until finally... "Team 9: Kaito Dark, Kaito Naruto and Yakuma Scayth." the teacher announced.

Scayth, Dark and Naruto did high five to each other completely ignoring the tenth team.

"That is all the teams. After lunch you will meet your teams jounin instructor." The teaches said and walked out of the door.

"Man, I can't believe we're in the same team," Naruto said happily.

"Yeah. Talk about lucky," Scayth said.

"I can't wait to meet our sensei," Dark said smiling.

Meanwhile in Konoha

A girl with light purple hair tied back into a ponytail with a thin light blue ribbon was looking around the class room.

"Something wrong, Rain-chan?" a dark blue haired girl sitting next to her asked.

"I don't see Kiba or Shino in here," Rain replied.

"Now that you mentioned it I haven't seen those two either. Do you know where they are Yaz-chan?" the dark blue haired girl asked from a pink hair with something sticking out of her hair that looked like cat ears.

"Yeah. I heard they failed the genin exam," Yaz replied.

"I bet your relieved Hinata. Kiba always tried to hit on you," Rain said to the black haired girl.

"I am. Even though Akamaru is cute I don't like guys who smell and act like dog," Hinata said.

Just then Iruka walked into the room.

"Okay everyone. Take your seats and we'll place you into teams," Iruka said and everyone took their seats.

"I hope we'll be on the same team. Right? Yaz-chan, Rain-chan?" Hinata asked as she looked at two of her best friends.

"Right," the two girls said in unison.

"Now the. Team 1..." Iruka said as he started to put the teams together. "Team 7: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Izawa Nabushi. Team 8: Kara Rain, Hyuuga Hinata and Lied Yaz. Team 9 is still in duty from last year (This is Team Gai). Team 10: Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Akamichi Chouji," Iruka read from his paper.

Rain, Hinata and Yaz hugged each other happily. Nabushi let his head hit on the desk.

"Why do I have to be on the same team with the Uchiha?" he muttered to himself.

Sakura had hard time keeping in his skin. Sasuke just let out an irritated sigh. Ino was almost tearing out her own hair. Shikamaru and Chouji didn't really seems like they cared.

"After lunch you will meet your teams jounin instructors," Iruka said as he left the class room.

Back in Umikagure

"Where the hell is that sensei!?" Naruto yelled frustrated.

Team 9 was the only team left in the classroom.

"Calm down bro. The sensei's only 15 minutes late," Dark said while laying on one of the desks.

"Yeah. Besides, it'll give us some time to think what to tell about ourselves," Scayth said while trying to meditate.

Few minutes later they heard running footsteps and soon the door opened to reveal a panting woman. She had long blond hair with several black highlights in it. She also had blue ninja sandals, dark blue pants, black short sleeved shirt, the standard jounin vest over it and her Umikagure head band around her right arm.

"Sorry, I'm late. Just got back from a mission," she said panting as she sat on one of the chairs in the classroom.

"Here," Dark said handing her a glass made from ice with water in it.

"Thanks," she said as he took a sip of the glass. "You three are Team 9 right," she asked after finishing her water.

"That's us," Scayth said as he started to stand up.

"Why don't you guys introduce yourselves. Name, likes, dislikes, dreams, stuff like that," their sensei told them.

"Why don't you go first. To show us how it's done," Naruto said.

"Okay. Well, my names Ina Iukri. I like quite a few things. I dislike slackers and those that are always late from something important. I don't have any dreams worth mentioning at the moment," she told them and then pointed at Naruto.

"I'm Kaito Naruto. I like ramen, hanging out and training with my brother Dark and my friend Scayth and the rest of my family. I dislike those that think their better than others. I don't have a specific dream for the future at the moment," Naruto said.

Ina nodded and then pointed at Dark.

"Names Kaito Dark. My likes pretty much the same as Narutos. I dislike those that think their better than others and think that if their in a team their teammates will slow them down. As for my dream... I just want to have someone to protect and accepts me as I am." Dark told their sensei who nodded and looked at Scayth.

"I'm Yakuma Scayth. I like hanging out with Dark and Naruto, ramen and hardworking people. I dislike fighting people that don't even try, self-reliant people, people who treat someone less of themselves and people who think their strong. My dream is to show no remorse to anyone at any point. Even if I have to beat that person up to prove my point and to find as much about my past as I can," Scayth told her with a stern face.

"Okay. Now that the introductions are done you have the rest of the day off. Meet me at the edge of spirit forest tomorrow morning at 9 A.M. sharp," said as she walked out the door.

"She seems nice," Dark said while heading towards the door.

"So, what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Scayth asked as he started to walk towards the door.

"What else. Train," Naruto said as he ran after Dark and Scayth.

Next morning at the edge of spirit forest

Team 9 was on the edge of the spirit forest waiting for their sensei.

"What time is it, Dark?" Naruto asked with a bored voice.

"It's 8:58 A.M," Dark said as he looked at his watch.

"That means Ina–sensei should be here soon." Scayth said while meditating.

"Yeah. So, Naruto. How is training with Kyu-chan, Umi and Mizu is going?" Dark asked as he looked at his brother.

"Kyu-chan has taught me so much and Umi and Mizu have unlocked ten forms already." Naruto said happily.

"Wow. Same here." Dark said surprised.

Dark looked at his watch.

"Ina–sensei should be here in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… now," Dark said.

As he said now Ina was standing in front of then.

"Right on time, sensei," Dark said with a smile.

"I always am," she replied with a smile.

"So, why did you want us here, sensei?" Scayth asked as he stood up.

"To give you three the REAL genin exam," Ina said.

"What do you mean the real genin exam? I thought we already were official genin," Naruto said.

"The academy exam was just to see who had the skill to become genin," Ina explained to her team.

"Okay. So, what do we have to do?" Dark asked.

"Go to the spirit forest and get yourselves atleast four spirits," Ina said.

"That's all?" Scayth said in disbelieve.

"Yeah. If you can get that many then your good enough to be shinobis," Ina said smiling.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go," Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Hold your horses Naruto. We do this slowly so we don't mess up," Dark said with a serious tone in his voice.

"Dark's right Naruto. We can't be to hasty. Or impolite," Scayth said.

"We do this as a team," Dark said he walked towards the forest with Naruto and Scayth.

_'Dark seems to have good leadership skills. Naruto however seems a bit too rash…'_ Ina thought to herself as she sat down to wait for her team to come back.

Few minutes later in the spirit forest

Team 9 was walking the forest path looking around for spirits.

"Where are those spirits?" Naruto asked irritated.

"Naruto. Try to have patience. Dad said that there are nine summon spirits in this forest. If we can find one that one can call the other eight," Dark said.

"So, any idea where to look?" Scayth asked.

"We could try for the summon spirit of water: Undine. Since she's a water spirit there should be a lake somewhere," Dark said while holding his chin.

"So, how are we going to find that lake?" Naruto asked.

"Did you forget? We have better smell that normal humans," Dark said as he started to sniff the air.

"Oh yeah. Silly me," Naruto said smiling as he started to sniff the air.

"This way," Dark said as he started to run deeper into the forest.

Naruto and Scayth ran after him. After few minutes of running they arrived on a lake shore.

"This is the place. Undine should live in this lake," Dark said.

"So, how do we talked to her?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know actually. Guess we have to jump into the water," Dark said as he got ready to jump.

_"Stop,"_ came a woman's voice from the lake.

"What was that?" Scayth asked.

Just then a blue skinned woman rose from the lake. She had ocean blue dress, purple hair, ocean green and light green shoulder guards and a sword made of water on her hand.

"Undine," Dark said as he looked at her.

_"Who are you and why have you come here?"_ Undine asked.

"We have come to get ourselves spirits as the final genin exam from our sensei. My name is Kaito Dark and these are my teammates Kaito Naruto and Yakuma Scayth," Dark said.

_"You three wish to make a pact with me?"_ Undine asked.

"You and the other eight that live in this forest," Scayth said firmly.

_"You do realize that only one can make a pact with one summon spirit at a time,"_ Undine said.

"Yes and we already solved that. Each one of us takes three summon spirits. But we have yet to decide who takes who," Naruto said.

_"Very well. I shall call the rest of the spirits and discuss about this with them,"_ Undine said as she sank back into the lake.

Few minutes later

Undine rose from the lake and eight other spirits appeared beside her.

_"We have decided to let you form a pact with us. Each of you gets three spirits,"_ Undine said.

Team 9 nodded.

_"When the pact is made the body part you choose will gain the main color of the spirit you choose,"_ a guy that had the upper body of a devil and the lower body of a snake said.

"Then I will go first and I choose my left eye for all three," Dark said and stepped forward.

_"Very well. Who do you choose?"_ a girl sitting on a 1/3 of a moon asked.

"I choose the summon spirit of lightning: Volt, summon spirit of darkness: Shadow and the summon spirit of ice: Celsius." Dark said with a firm voice.

A ball of electricity with eyes, pitch black guy with an eye on the middle of his body and a girl with light blue skin, black hair, dark blue skirt, some bracelets and yellow boots shot as beams of light towards Dark. As soon as they hit him Darks left eyes color changed. 1/3 of it became black, 1/3 turned to light yellow and 1/3 turned to icy blue. Dark then turned to his teammates.

"Three down one to go," Dark said smiling as he pulled his headband over his left eye.

_"So, your team needs four spirits each,"_ an old man holding two books said.

"Yeah. Except for Naruto. He already has the Kyuubi no kitsune sealed inside of him," Dark said pointing at his brother.

_"Then I'm going with this kid. Haven't seen Kyu-chan in three decades,"_ the spirit that looked like a devil said as he rushed towards Naruto.

"Right eye." Naruto said quickly before the spirit could hit him. As soon as he was hit his right eye turned fire red.

_"Wow. Efreet sure was in a hurry."_ Undine said.

_"Don't you know. He and Kyu-chan used to date,"_ three girls with different kinds of wings and hair said in unison_._

_"Sylph, why do you always talk in unison?"_ a spirit that looked like a giant mole asked_._

_ "It's simple Gnome. It's because their soul and minds are bound to each other,"_ the old guy said.

_"Maxwell's right. In fact we were her closest friends,"_ Sylph said.

"I'd like to choose now," Naruto said.

_"Right sorry about that,"_ Sylph said a bit embarrassed.

"Anyway, I choose Sylph and… What's your name?" Naruto said pointing at the girl sitting on the 1/3 of a moon.

_"I am the summon spirit of light: Luna,"_ Luna replied.

"Right. On top of Efreet I choose Luna and Sylph. And I choose my right eye," Naruto said firmly.

At that Luna and Sylph shot at him as beams of light. When they had hit him his right eye became 1/3 fire red, 1/3 light green and 1/3 white.

"Well my part of this exams done," Naruto said as he pulled his headband over his right eye.

"I guess that leaves me with Undine, Maxwell and Gnome," Scayth said as he stepped forward. "And I choose my right eye" he added.

When he had said that Maxwell, Undine and Gnome shot towards him as beams of light. When they hit him Scayths right eye turned 1/3 earth brown, 1/3 ocean blue and 1/3 gray.

"Well Scayth, looks like we still have to find one more spirit for each," Dark said.

"Yeah. Lets get going," Scayth replied as he pulled his headband over his right eye and started to head deeper into the forest.

Hour later

"Well took you guys long enough," Ina said as her team walked out of the forest.

"Well me and Scayth had a bit trouble to find the fourth spirit. Naruto was done after the first three spirit," Dark said while walking towards their sensei.

"How was Naruto already done after the first three?" Ina asked confused.

"Well I've had Kyuubi no kitsune sealed in me since I was little," Naruto told her.

"I see. Well since it's another spirit it's counted. Anyway, team 9 starts doing missions tomorrow. Meet me at the Umikages tower at 9 A.M," Ina said as she started to walk away.

"Well let's go home guys. Man, mom and dad are going to be so proud," Dark said as he started to head home.

"Dark, what day is it today?" Naruto asked.

"Let me see..." Dark said as he took out his pocket calendar and looked at it.

"So, what day?" Scayth asked.

"Awesome! It's that time of the month again," Dark said exited.

"You mean..." Naruto started.

"Tonight we hurt," Dark finished and Narutos and Scayths faces lit up.

"Well lets head home guys," Dark said and walked towards his house Scayth and Naruto behind him.

Few minutes later

"Mom! Dad! We're home!" Dark yelled as he opened the door.

"Welcome home you three. So, how did it go and why do you have your headband over your eye?" their mom asked.

"Because of this," Naruto said as he lifted his headband revealing his multicolored eye.

"It's the sign that we have a pact with summon spirits," Dark said revealing his eye.

"So, I'm guessing that Scayths eye is the same," Miko said.

"Yeah. But we're an official team now," Scayth said smiling as he lifted his headband to reveal his eye.

"That's great. Me and your mom have couple of gifts for you three," their father said as he walked into the room.

"What are they?" Naruto asked excited.

"First is new clothes," Miko said as she handed each of them a pile of clothes.

"Now go put those on and I'll give you your next gift," Dark, Naruto and Scayth looked at each other and ran to their rooms.

After few minutes Dark came out of his room wearing black shoes, black jeans, dark purple T-shirt, a golden arm bracelet on both arms and a purple vest with his clans symbol on the back. His headband was on it right place and there was a bandana over his left eye.

"How does it look?" Dark asked and both of his parents smiled at him.

Naruto came out of his room few minutes later wearing gray shoes, blue jeans, black skin tight T-shirt, a golden arm bracelet on both arms and a dark green vest with Darks clans symbol on it along with his own clans (Naruto already knows that Darks his half brother). He also had a bandana over his right eye and his headband was on his forehead. Scayth came out of his room soon after wearing a black snow jacket with a white undershirt, long black pants that covered over his black steel toed shoes. He was also wearing a pair of rough black gauntlets that covered over his hands but not his fingers, the knuckles were metal.

"The three of you look really good," Miko said.

"I have to agree with her. Now for the second gift," their father said as he took out three silver wrist bracelets that had seven slots in them. "These are chakra bracelets," he said as he handed Naruto, Scayth and Dark one of the bracelets. "The slots are used to gain energy from these," Tenma said as he took something out of a pouch on his belt. "These are know as chakra shards. They are formed by placing an element into a high chakra pressure," he explained as he hold a small green shard in his hand. "So far I've managed to make seven different colors of them. Whenever your using more than one chakra shard at the same time you must never use two of the same color. The result is dangerous," he said as he placed the shard back into the pouch.

Scayth, Naruto and Dark had already placed the bracelets on their wrist.

"Understood," they said in unison and nodded to Tenma.

Tenma smiled to them and handed each of them a pouch which they then placed on their belt.

"Now let's have some dinner," Miko said.

"By the way mom. It's that time of the month again," Dark said happily.

"Already? Wow. Time sure goes by fast," Miko said smiling.

"I'm gonna take a nap so I'll have enough energy to hunt. See you later," Naruto said as he ran towards his room.

"I'm gonna take a nap too. Bye," Dark said and ran to his room.

Scayth disappeared into his room soon after.

"They've really grown as brothers. Even though their only half brothers," Miko said smiling.

"Their brothers in heart, Miko-chan," Tenma said as he hugged his wife.

"Why don't we go set the camp up. We'll come back for them when we're done," Tenma said as he headed to the door.

"Sure. That'll also give us some alone time," Miko said smiling a cat-like smile.

* * *

Well that takes care of chapter 2. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Brothers in heart**

Chapter 3 is here. Enjoy.

* * *

"..." talking

_'...' Thinking_

"**..." Kyuubi**

"_..." Spirits_

(...) Creators note

_**

* * *

RECAP**_

_**Tenma smiled to them and handed each of them a pouch which they then placed on their belt. "Now let's have some dinner," Miko said. "By the way mom. It's that time of the month again," Dark said happily. "Already? Wow. Time sure goes by fast," Miko said smiling. "I'm gonna take a nap so I'll have enough energy to hunt. See you later," Naruto said as he ran towards his room. "I'm gonna take a nap too. Bye," Dark said and ran to his room. Scayth disappeared into his room soon after. "They've really grown as brothers. Even though their only half brothers," Miko said smiling. "Their brothers in heart, Miko-chan," Tenma said as he hugged his wife. "Why don't we go set the camp up. We'll come back for them when we're done," Tenma said as he headed to the door. "Sure. That'll also give us some alone time," Miko said smiling a cat like smile.  
END RECAP**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Few months later

"Okay guys I have some good news for you," Ina said after their training session.

"What is it, sensei?" Dark asked.

"I've signed you up for the chuunin exams that are held in Konoha. They start in one and a half weeks," Ina told her team.

"What's a chuunin exam?" Naruto asked confused.

"Didn't you pay attention during classes?" Scayth said.

"A chuunin exam is where you go to advance from genin to chuunin. It's held twice a year. We learned this stuff on our second year," Dark said looking at his brother.

"That's right. And you'll be taking part in this one. We'll leave tomorrow morning. Meet me at the village gate at 10 A.M. sharp," Ina said as she puffed away.

"Ina–sensei seems to have faith in us," Scayth said as he stood up.

"Yeah. Let's go home and pack. We got a long journey ahead of us," Dark said as he started to walk home.

Naruto and Scayth ran after him.

"Let's make a promise," Dark said while walking.

"What kind of promise?" Naruto asked.

"We don't show our true power until the final round. Unless it's necessary," Dark said as he stopped and turned to his teammates.

"Sounds good to me," Scayth said.

"Same here," Naruto said.

"Okay. Now lets go pack our stuff for tomorrow," Dark said as he started to walk again.

Scayth and Naruto walked after him.

The next morning at the village gate

Team 9 was at the gate with their sensei ready to leave.

"So, you guys got everything you need?" Ina asked her team.

"Yeah, we do," Team 9 said in unison.

"Then lets head out," she said and walked out of the village.

Team 9 followed their sensei. As soon as they were at the beach of their island home everyone made an element surfboard and got on it. Darks was made from shadows, Narutos was from light, Scayths was from water and Inas was made from wind.

"Here we go team," Ina said as she started to move over the ocean.

Team 9 followed right behind her.

About week later

Team 9 along with their sensei were walking towards Konoha.

"I can see the gates," Naruto said.

"So, Naruto. How does it feel to be back in your birth village?" Dark asked.

"Since I've never actually lived here I don't know," Naruto replied.

"Aren't you and Naruto brothers?" Ina asked.

"We're only half brothers. My dad told us that when he came here to form an alliance with Konoha the third hokage asked him to take Naruto with him," Dark explained.

"That explains the hair," Scayth said.

Just then the guards at the gate stopped them.

"What business do you have in Konoha?" asked one of the guards.

"We're here to take part on the chuunin exams," Ina said.

Each of them then showed their passports to the guard.

"Everything checks out. Welcome to Konoha. Hope you will enjoy your stay," the guard said after checking the teams passports and handing them back to them.

Team 9 walked into the village and looked around themselves.

"Let's look for a hotel to stay and then go meet the hokage," Ina said looking around.

"That looks like a good place," Scayth said pointing a hotel.

"Okay. Lets go get a room and head to the hokages office," Ina said as she walked inside.

After they had gotten the room and left their stuff into the room they went to see the hokage.

About five minutes later

"The hokage will see you now," the secretary said as she pointed at the hokages office door.

"Thank you," Ina said as she and her team opened the door and walked in.

Team 9 stood behind their sensei and bowed to the old man sitting behind his desk.

"And who might you be?" Sarutobi asked.

"My name is Ina Iukri. Umikagures team 9's sensei," Ina said with a firm voice.

"Ah yes. Umikagure. I remember when I made that alliance with that village. If I remember correctly the mans name was Kaito Tenma," Sarutobi said smiling.

"He is my father, Hokage-sama," Dark said as he stepped forward.

"And who might you be?" Sarutobi asked.

"The names Kaito Dark. And these are my teammate and adoptive brother Yakuma Scayth and my brother Kaito Naruto," Dark said as he introduced the team.

_'So, the fourths son has returned,'_ Sarutobi said to himself while smiling.

About an hour later

"Thank you for your time Hokage-sama," Ina said as she walked out of the office with her team behind her.

"So, what now, sensei?" Dark asked.

"You guys can look around the village. I'm going back to the hotel," Ina said as they left the hokage tower.

Ina headed towards the hotel leaving her team behind.

"Lets go look for some dinner. I'm sure there's a ramen place here," Naruto said as he licked his lips.

"Why not. But after that we look around the village and get to know the competition," Dark said.

"Works for me and later we can go training," Scayth said.

"Sounds good. Let's go," Dark said as he started to walk.

After few minutes of walking they heard yelling from behind a corner.

"I wonder what's going on over there?" Scayth wondered.

"Looks like some big guy with paint on his face is picking on a little kid," Naruto said.

"Should we make ourselves known?" Dark said smirking.

"Sure. What plan do we use?" Naruto said smiling.

"How about Neko5," Scayth suggested.

"Sounds good," Dark said.

"Neko-Te form," Naruto said and soon Umi and Mizu were on Naruto's hands as metal claws.

"Nice pick Naruto. Team 9, commence," Dark said and everyone disappeared.

At the alley

"Let him go," Nabushi said to a guy wearing black body suit.

"Why should I? This kid bumped into me and now his getting punished," the guy said as he raised his arm to punch Konohamaru who was trying to get free.

Just as he was about to punch Konohamaru Naruto appeared behind him.

"Don't move. Unless you want me to rip your throat open," he said and placed his Neko-Te near the guys throat.

"Kankuro!" a girl with hair on four pigtails yelled.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," Dark said as he appeared behind her and placed his sword Yami near her neck. "Scayth. You got him?" he then asked.

"Yeah. I got him," Scayth replied from behind Nabushi, Sakura, Moegi and Udon making them turn around.

There he was standing holding Konohamaru.

"Alright. Mission over," Dark said sheeting Yami and walking towards Scayth.

Naruto disappeared and appeared next to Scayth.

"You okay kid?" Naruto asked Konohamaru as Scayth put him down.

"Yeah. Thanks for the help," Konohamaru said.

"No problem kid," Dark said.

"HEY! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Kankuro yelled at Dark.

"Your worst nightmare if you don't shut your mouth," Dark said. "And you can tell your little teammate to come out from hiding in the tree," he added surprising everyone except his teammates, even Sasuke who was sitting on a nearby tree branch.

Soon a swirl of sand appeared and a boy that was the same age as Dark and his team appeared from it.

"How did you notice me? I concealed my presence perfectly," he said.

"Simple. You reek of sweat and blood," Dark replied with his back turned to the boy.

A vein popped on the boys head and he shot couple of sand spears towards Dark.

"Amateur," Dark said as a hole made from shadow appeared behind him and swallowed the spears.

"What happened? He didn't even make any hand seals," Sakura said confused.

"Who are you?" the sand boy asked.

"Don't you have any manner? If you want to know someone's name you should first give out your own," Dark said with a bored voice.

"Names Gaara. And you are?" Gaara said.

"Kaito Dark," Dark replied turning around. "Oh yeah. Here's you spears back," he added smirking.

Just then a hole made from shadows appeared above Gaara and his sand spears shot out of it. Before they hit Gaara they stopped and went back into his gourd. Dark turned to his teammates.

"Lets go. I'm getting hungry," He said and started to walk away with Naruto and Scayth.

"I wonder who they were? I've never seen them here before," Sasuke said as he landed next to his teammates.

"I don't know. But they look cooler than Sasuke-kun," Sakura squealed.

"And all I know is that the guy with purple hair is called Dark," Nabushi said.

"They are not from this village either. Their headbands were not Konohas," Sasuke said and smirked. _'Their strong. Really strong,'_ he said in his mind.

With Dark, Naruto and Scayth

"I though we promised not to show our strength until the final round," Naruto said to Dark.

"Unless necessary," Dark said.

"His right you know. And besides, Dark didn't say how he did it," Scayth said.

Dark started to think.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

_'I wonder if it would be possible to switch spirits with each other,'_ Dark thought to himself.

_"It is possible. We'll teach it to you tonight while you sleep,"_ came Celsius's cold voice from the back of Dark mind.

"Celsius just said that it's possible to exchange spirits. You know what that means," Dark said smiling.

"We'll be able to keep our power a secret," Naruto said.

"Oh yeah. That's nice," Scayth added.

Naruto noticed the Ichiraku ramen shop and pointed.

"Let's eat there," he said.

"Sure looks like a good place to eat," Dark said.

They walked in and took their seats.

"So, what will it be?" the owner asked.

All three gave him their orders.

"Coming right up. By the way, I haven't seen you three before. Are you new in the village?" he asked.

"Yeah. We came here to take the chuunin exams," Scayth said.

"We're from Umikagure," Naruto added.

"I see. Well here's you orders," the owner said and the three started to eat.

After about 10 minutes Konohas team 8 walked into Ichiraku. Umis team 9 just finished eating. They paid and walked out of the Ichiraku.

"Who were they?" Rain asked.

"I've never seen them around here before," Hinata said.

"I wonder where they are from?" Yaz wondered.

"Those three are from Umikagure. Their here for the chuunin exams," the Ichiraku owner told the girls.

"Do you know their names?" Rain asked him.

"No. They just said that they were from Umikagure and here for the chuunin exams," he replied.

"Well whoever they are I think that they look cool," Yaz said.

"Yeah. The blond haired one is the coolest," Hinata said blushing.

"No, the purple haired one is," Rain said.

"Your both wrong. The one with the rough black gauntlets in his arms is," Yaz almost squealed.

"Excuse me are you going to order or not," the owner asked.

"Oops, sorry," the girls said in unison and placed their order.

A little later with Naruto and his team

"So, what now?" Naruto asked while walking with his team.

"Well we could go to the hotel and train in our mindscapes," Dark said.

"Sound good to me. That way we can make ourselves stronger," Scayth said.

"Yeah. And the first exam is in two days," Naruto said.

"I bet anything that the first exam is information gathering," Dark said.

"You mean cheating?" Naruto asked.

"Without being caught?" Scayth added.

Dark just nodded.

"And in the mindscape we can't be spied on," Dark said.

"Okay. Let's do it," Naruto said and headed towards the hotel they were staying.

"Who knows maybe we'll be able to unlock a form and learn some new tricks," Scayth said walking next to Naruto.

"But we must keep few things hidden. I sense trouble in the future," Dark said with a serious tone.

"Keep your senses high and weapons ready all times," he added with the same serious tone.

Scayth and Naruto put on a serious face and nodded. They then headed to the hotel they were staying.

Few minutes later inside the hotel room

"Here," Ina said handing each one a paper.

"You need to go to that place at that time and don't lose them. Without them you can't take part on the exam," she said and her team nodded.

"Well guys lets get training," Dark said and started to meditate.

Naruto and Scayth looked at each other and did the same as Dark.

Two days later

"So, how did training go yesterday?" Scayth asked his teammates.

"One form and three techniques," Dark answered.

"Same here. What about you, Scayth?" Naruto asked.

"Four techniques," Scayth said.

"Not bad," Dark said.

"I better summon my spy before we go inside," Naruto said as he bit his thumb so hard that he drew blood.

He then made few quick hand seals.

"Summoning jutsu," Naruto whispered as he placed his hand into the ground.

As the smoke cleared a fox cub was sitting in front of Naruto.

"Hey boss. What's up?" the cub asked.

"I need your help. I need to gather some information," Naruto said as he picked the cub up.

"I'll help. But only if I get to come with you on your next hunting trip," the cub said.

"Sure thing Chibis," Naruto said as he placed the cub on top of his head.

'_Hey Shadow. Will you help me with this?'_ Dark said inside his mind.

_"__I'll help you but in return you'll be training under me for a week,"_ Shadow replied.

_'Deal,'_ Dark replied.

_'Maxwell?'_ Scayth started.

_"I'll help but in return you'll be studying twice as hard for a week,"_ Maxwell replied.

_'Fine. Deal,'_ Scayth sighed.

After few minutes they entered the second floor and saw a rather large group of genin.

"Idiots. Come on guys," Dark said as he headed past the group.

"Where do you think your going?" a genin with bandages over his noses bridge asked as he stepped in front of Dark and his team.

"To room 301," Naruto said.

"What is he talking about? Room 301 is there," came whispers from the group of genin.

"That's a genjutsu. A low level at that too. If you can't spot that right away you don't deserve to become a chuunin," Scayth said.

"Impressive. But in order to advance to room 301 you have to get past me," the genin with bandages said.

"Too easy," Naruto said.

"Hey Dark. How about we give the bracelets a test drive?" Scayth smirked looking at Dark.

"Sounds good," Dark replied as he placed his hand on to the shard pouch.

"There's nothing that can help you get past me," the genin laughed.

"We'll see. You two ready," Dark said as he looked at his teammates.

They both nodded to him.

"You'll never get past me," the genin said and charged towards Dark and his team.

"Chaos control," Naruto and his team said as they hit their open palm into the chakra bracelet and disappeared.

"Where did they go and why can't I move?" the genin asked confused.

"Pressure points," came Scayths voice from behind him.

"We pressed some of your pressure points so now you can't move for about 5 minutes," came Darks voice.

"Later," Naruto said and headed up the stairs with his team.

Few minutes later they saw their sensei standing in front of a big double door.

"Glad to see all of you here," Ina said smiling.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Dark said smiling.

"Since this exam can only be taken as a team. I couldn't have let you in if one of you hadn't come," Ina explained.

"We're not backing down now. We're going all the way," Naruto said with confident voice.

"Good. Now go forth and good luck," Ina said as she stepped aside from the door.

"Let's go," Scayth said as he and his team walked through the doors.

Inside room 301

Naruto looked around the room.

"Is this all? I was expecting more," he said while looking around the room looking a little disappointed.

"I guess so. We'll just have to wait until the exam starts," Scayth said.

"Come on. Let's go to a quiet spot to wait," Dark said as he headed towards an empty corner.

Unknown to them team 8 was watching them with a slight blush.

"Their here," Rain said with a quiet voice.

"Yeah. And they look as cool as yesterday," Yaz said with equally quiet voice.

"The bandana over their eye only adds it," Hinata whispered.

Few minutes later the door opened again and team 7 walked into the room.

"Looks like the pinky and her team are here," Naruto said.

Dark looked at their direction.

"Their none of our concern," Dark said.

"Is it just me or do you guys smell snake?" Scayth asked sniffing the air.

"Yeah. I've smelled it too. And it seems to come from him," Dark said as he pointed a guy with silver hair and glasses.

He was walking towards the rookie 9.

"Lets listen on him. Could give us some info," Naruto suggested.

"Sounds good," Dark said.

_'Shadow, mind getting the info about that guy?'_ Dark said in his mind.

_"Sure. I only need a minute,"_ Shadow said as a piece of Darks shadow shot towards Kabutos shadow who had just taken his cards out.

"So, anyone your interested in?" Kabuto asked the rookie 9.

"Yeah. Rock Lee of Konoha, Gaara of the sand and Kaito Dark," Sasuke said.

"Okay. Lets see Lee first," Kabuto said as he took out Lees info. "First time on the chuunin exam. His year older than you. Teammates are Hyuuga Neji, Tenten and Might Gai. No talent in genjutsu or ninjutsu. A lot of D rank mission and few C ranks," Kabuto said. "Next Gaara. First chuunin exam. The same age as you guys. Teammates are Temari and Kankuro. Skills are a mystery. A lot of D ranks, few C ranks and a B rank. And his come from every mission unharmed," Kabuto read.

"Back from a B rank unharmed?" Shikamaru asked a bit scared.

"Now let's see this Dark," Kabuto said as he took out Darks info. "First time in the chuunin exam. The same age as you. He and his team are from Umikagure. Teammates Kaito Naruto, Yakuma Scayth and Iukri Ina. Kenjutsu is the highest and other skills are a mystery. 50 D ranks, 5 C ranks," Kabuto read.

"That's all the info you got of me? I'm hurt," Dark said as he walked towards the group with his team.

"You think you could get better info?" Kabuto asked as he turned to look at Dark and his team.

"Actually I do. And I already did," Dark said as he pulled out a black card.

"Now then. Name: Yakushi Kabuto. Age: 21. Teammates: Akudou Yoroi and Tsurugi Misumi. Main jutsu: Chakra scalpels. Mission list: 60 D ranks, 16 C ranks and 3 B ranks. Favorite food:..." Dark read and after about a minute he stopped.

At that point Kabuto was looking quite pissed.

"Told you I could do better," Dark mocked Kabuto.

"Why you…" Kabuto said as he charged towards Dark with his chakra scalpels ready.

_'Idiot,'_ Dark said to himself as a hole made from shadow appeared in front of Kabuto who few seconds later ran face first into a wall.

"What the hell? My family's the only one who can control shadows," Shikamaru said stunned.

Team 8 was looking at Kabuto and laughing.

"Oh you think that's funny do you? Well lets see if it's funny when your dead," Kabuto said as he charged towards Rain with his chakra scalpels ready.

_'Don't think so,'_ Dark thought to himself as he started to run towards Rain and taking a card from a box on his belt and starting to charge it with chakra.

"DIE!" Kabuto yelled as he thrusted his hand forward Rains heart.

At that point Dark had already thrown the card between Kabuto and Rain and made a hand seal.

"Summoning," he said and the card poofed.

The smoke soon disappeared revealing Flame swordsman standing in front of Kabuto blocking his chakra scalpel.

"Your too slow and too weak," Dark said as Flame Swordsman pushed Kabuto back.

"So, you want to die? Fine," Kabuto said as he charges towards Dark.

_'Idiot,'_ Dark thought.

"Now die," Kabuto said as he attacked.

"Too slow! Flame Swordsman! Get rid of him!" Dark yelled as and Flame Swordsman attacked Kabuto slicing his attacking hand off.

He then brought his sword up and cut Kabutos other hand clean off. Kabuto was screaming in pain and looking at his hands. Flame Swordsman the proceeded to cut off Kabutos legs. Kabutos screaming only got louder. Kabutos screaming was soon cut off as Flame Swordsman decided to cut his head off. He finished it off by impaling Kabutos body with his sword and letting it's flames engulf Kabutos body, along with his arms, legs and head. After the fight Flame Swordsman returned back into a card and Dark picked it up.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?!?!" Sasuke yelled pointing at Dark.

"I'm someone who you don't want as your enemy. Or piss off," Dark replied coldly placing Flame Swordmans card back to the box on his belt.

He then turned towards Rain.

"You okay," he asked her.

"Y-Y-Yeah. I'm fine. T-T-T-Thank you for saving me," Rain stuttered blushing slightly.

"Good," Dark said patting Rains shoulder and giving her a gentle smile which made Rain turn bright red.

Dark then walked back to his teammates.

"Rain? Are you okay?" Yaz asked as she placed her hand on Rains shoulder.

But when she did Rain fainted with a smile on her face.

"Oh boy. We have to wake her up," Hinata said.

Just then a big cloud of smoke appeared in front of the room.

"The corpses teammates are to get the hell out of here. No team. No exam," came a voice from the smoke.

Akudou Yoroi and Tsurugi Misumi got their stuff and walked out of the room.

"Now then…" came a voice from the front of the room.

When they turned to look they saw twenty some chuunin and a big man in a black trench coat standing there.

"I'm your first examiner. Morino Ibiki," Ibiki said pointing at himself.

* * *

Well that takes care of chapter 3. Stay tuned for the next chapter. This is DarkSyryus... Over and out!


	4. Chapter 4

**Brothers in heart**

Dark: Here's the next chapter for Brothers in heart.

Syryus: Okay. Now Aizura has been replaced by Rain again as you might have noticed.

Dark: And you might have noticed some changes in the other chapters like added words and such. But the story is still the same.

Syryus: Anyways we don't own Naruto.

Dark: If we did Naruto and Hinata would already be together among other things.

Dark and Syryus: Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"..." talking  
_'__...'__ Thinking  
_**"****..." Kyuubi  
**_"..."__ Spirits  
_(...) Creators note

_**

* * *

RECAP START  
"Good and it was nothing," Dark said patting Rains shoulder and giving her a gentle smile which made Rain turn bright red. Dark then walked back to his teammates. "Rain? Are you okay?" Yaz asked as she placed her hand on Rains shoulder. But when she did Rain fainted with a smile on her face. "Oh boy. We have to wake her up," Hinata said. Just then a big cloud of smoke appeared in front of the room. "The corpses teammates are to get the hell out of here. No full team. No exam," came a voice from the smoke. Akudou Yoroi and Tsurugi Misumi got their stuff and walked out of the room. "Now then…" came a voice from the front of the room. When they turned to look they saw twenty some chuunin and a big man in a black trench coat standing there. "I'm your first examiner. Morino Ibiki," Ibiki said pointing at himself.  
RECAP END  
**_

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

In the room 301  
"I'm your first examiner. Morino Ibiki," Ibiki said pointing at himself.

The room suddenly became silent as everyone looked at the chuunin and Ibiki.

"Make a single file line to turn in your application and to take a number and then sit on the seat with the same number," Ibiki instructed.

_'Ready Shadow?'_ Dark said in his mind.

_"Yeah,"_ came a reply from Darks mind.

"Here we go Chibis," Naruto whispered to the cub on top of his head.

"Okay boss," the cub replied with a low voice.

_'Maxwell,'_ Scayth said in his mind.

_"Understood,"_ came Maxwell's reply.

_'Here goes nothing,'_ Nabushi thought to himself.

Everyone started to take their seats. Dark got seated next to Rain, Naruto was next to Hinata, Nabushi was on the seat Kiba sat in the anime and Scayth was seated next to Yaz. Team 8 was blushing because of this. Everyone else was seated to the places where they were in the anime.

"I will now explain few important rules for this test," Ibiki started turning towards the blackboard behind him.

_'Rules?'_ Sakura thought to herself.

"First. All of you are given ten points at the start. One point for each question. This is a deduction exam. You lose points from each empty spot or wrong answer," Ibiki explained.

_'Doesn't seem that hard,'_ thought few of the exam takers.

"Next. Whenever you pass or fail depends on your teams total points," Ibiki said.

At that all the exam takers looked extremely shocked.

"W-W-Wait a sec!? Teams total points?!" Sakura yelled.

"Be quiet. There's a reason for it," Ibiki said calmly.

_'Reason?'_ Sakura thought to herself.

"Now for the third rule. The examiners on the sides will be judging if you are cheating or doing something similar during the test. If that happens you lose two points," Ibiki said.

There were few gasps in the room.

"In other words some of you are forced to leave before the exam ends without getting your tests graded," Ibiki explained.

Everyone was listening carefully for the instructions.

"And now comes the most important rule," Ibiki said and everyone looked at him.

"If anyone in the team gets zero points the entire team will fail," he said with a serious voice.

Everyone looked shocked to say the least.

"You will receive the final question after 45 minutes from the tests start. You have one hour. BEGIN!" Ibiki said and everyone flipped their papers over.

Naruto and his team went through the questions one by one and then started to look around the room.

"Found the target yet Chibis?" Naruto whispered with a really low voice to the fox on top of his head.

"Seat 11. And I can see the answers clearly," Chibis whispered back with equally low voice.

Dark had found the right guy and had connected his hands shadows with the guys shadow and and his hand moved with the guys.

_'This is pretty easy,'_ he thought to himself.

Scayth got his answers from Maxwell and Nabushi was writing the answers into the paper.

_'Good thing I read a lot about chuunin stuff. Otherwise I would be in trouble with this test,'_ Nabushi thought to himself.

Hinata and her team were occasionally glancing at Naruto's and his teams papers and copying the answers. They of course were aware of this but didn't say anything since they didn't want them to be disqualified. The others got their answers the same way as in the anime.

"Alright pens down everyone," Ibiki commanded after 45 minutes had past.

"It's time for the tenth question," he said.

_'It's here. The final question,'_ was the thought in everyones mind.

"But before we start there's something I must say first," Ibiki said getting everyones attention. "There's one special rule for this question," he said with serious tone in his voice.

Just then Kankuro returned from the bathroom where he had went about 10 minutes earlier with disguised Karasu. Ibiki smirked a bit.

"You got lucky, it seems that your puppet show didn't go to waste," he said.

_'He know about Karasu?'_ Kankuro thought to himself with slight panic.

"Take your seat," Ibiki said and Kankuro started to walk back to his seat.

As he past Temari he dropped the answers to the questions on her desk.

"I will now explain. This is..." Ibiki began. "A hopeless rule," he finished few seconds later.

_'Hopeless rule?'_ was the only question in everyones mind and few of them gulped.

"First, you can choose if you take this exam or not," Ibiki said.

"What if we don't take it," Temari asked.

"If you don't take it your teams points are reduced to zero and you fail the exam," Ibiki answered with a calm voice.

"Of course we're going to take it," said a random ninja.

"And there's another rule to this," Ibiki said with his eyes closed.

_'More rules? What's the point?'_ Sakura thought to herself.

"If you take it and answer wrong you'll be stuck as genin forever," Ibiki said shocking everyone.

"That's not fair. Some of us are here for the first time," some random ninja yelled standing up.

"You guys were unlucky. This year I'm the rule," Ibiki said with a dangerous tone in his voice. "That's why I'm giving you the choice to take this question. If you aren't confident to take it you can give up and try again next time," he continued.

Everyone in the room was nervous and judging their chances on the question.

"Now then, those who don't want to take the question raise your hand. Once your number is confirmed you and your team will be forced to leave," he finished and started to wait for the quitters.

Everyone kept weighting their chances. And soon hands started to rise. After about fifteen minutes no more hand rose. Ibiki looked around the room and the at the examiners.

"Now then for the teams that are still here," Ibiki started and everyone tensed up.

_'The tenth question,'_ was the only thought in their head.

"You all... PASS!" Ibiki finished with a smile and everyone looked dumbstruck.

"W-W-What do you mean we pass? What about the tenth question?" Temari asked confused.

"There wasn't any to begin with or you could treat the choosing as the tenth question," Ibiki said laughing slightly.

Everyone just looked at him confused and stunned.

"What about the other questions? Were they just a waste of time?" Ino asked.

"Nope. They already served their purpose," Ibiki said.

Everyone except Naruto's team and Nabushi looked confused since they had already figured out the reason for the first nine questions.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

Ibiki was about to answer but Dark and his team beat him to it.

"The ten questions were to test our individual information gathering skills," Dark started.

"There was at least three chuunin in this room along with the examiners," Naruto continued.

"If you cheated like a fool and got caught you obviously don't deserve to be a chuunin," Scayth finished.

"Very good you three. You saw the point of this test," Ibiki said smiling.

_'Umikagures only team, eh. Interesting bunch,'_ he thought to himself.

He the removed his headband revealing several scars, burn marks and screw holes on his head.

_'Signs of torture,'_ Nabushi thought to himself.

"False information can greatly hurt your team and village," Ibiki said while putting his headband back on.

Ibiki then explained what a chuunin is. When he finished a big ball of cloth came crashing through the window and two kunai flew out of it embleming themselves into the roof revealing a big banner. A woman stood in front of the banner.

"Alright you maggots. I'm the second instructor, Mitarashi Anko. Follow me to the next exam!" Anko yelled thrusting her hand into the air.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped at this.

_'What a loony,'_ Scayth and his team thought to themselves.

Ibiki looked from behind the banner.

"Grasp the atmosphere and your early... like always," he said and Anko's cheeks gained a slight blush.

She looked around the room.

"63? Ibiki, you let 21 teams pass? I think the test was a bit too easy," she said while looking at Ibiki.

"Or maybe. We have better teams this year," Ibiki responded.

"Oh well. Once I'm done with them about half of them have been eliminated," Anko said smirking and some of the exam takers gulped.

"Listen up. The next exam starts first thing tomorrow morning. Ask your senseis for the location. Dismissed," she said and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Dark and his team stood up and started to walk away with the other teams. Hinata and her team soon let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

Next morning

As Umikagures team 9 was getting dressed Dark placed the several small boxes on his backpack and two to his belt. He now had a storage seal on the backs of his hands. After he had packed he pulled black fingerless training gloves in his hands to hide the seals. Naruto placed two ring weapons to a hook he had on his belt and Scayth placed a sword to his belt.

"You two ready?" Dark asked as he looked at his two teammates.

Both of them nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Naruto said with one of his fox grins.

"Yeah. I'm ready," Scayth replied tightening his headband.

They then walked out the hotel they were staying.

Few minutes later at the 44th training area

All the teams that passed the first exam were standing outside of a forest.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked in awe.

"This it the 44th training area. But we call it... The Forest of Death," Anko said smiling slightly.

"Forest of... Death?" asked Rain with a low voice.

"Listen up. This is your second test. You'll be spending five days in the forest. During that time you have to get two scrolls. An earth scroll and a heaven scroll," Anko said holding up one white and one black scroll.

"Before we begin the exam you have to sign this form," she continue holding up a stack of papers.

"What are those for?" Yaz asked.

"These are so that me or Konoha won't be hold responsible from your deaths. In this exam people will die," Anko said while handing out the forms.

"You will get a scroll against three forms," she added.

Dark looked towards the booth and noticed that curtain was pulled in front of it.

"So, we won't know which team has which scroll," he said to his teammates.

"So, what's the plan?" Scayth asked while signing his form.

"Simple. We take out as many teams as possible," Naruto said.

"But no Konoha teams," Dark added.

"Yeah. And let's help the girl team out. What do you guys think?" Naruto asked.

"Why not. They are kinda cute," Scayth said smiling.

"Then that's the plan," Dark said placing his hand in the middle of their circle.

"Team 9," Naruto said placing his hand over Darks.

"Mission," Scayth said placing his on the top of the pile.

"Commence," they said in unison when they broke apart.

Naruto then suddenly sniffed the air.

"Do you two smell a snake?" he asked his team.

Scayth and Dark sniffed the air.

"Yeah. We better be on a look for it," Dark said with a serious tone in his voice.

Meanwhile Yaz and her team was having their own conversation.

"D-D-Do you think w-w-we're up f-f-for this?" Hinata asked her two teammates.

"Y-Yeah. Even though there are a lot of strong teams," Rain said.

"You know. For some reason I'm getting a good feeling from the Umikagures team," Yaz said looking towards Scayth and his team.

Hinata suddenly noticed something.

"Hey. Noticed anything new about them?" she asked her team.

Yaz and Rain looked at them.

"Yeah. That Scayth guy now has a sword with him," Yaz said while blushing a bit.

"And Dark has black training gloves and two some kind of boxes on his belt," Rain said and blushes a bit.

"And his brother Naruto seems to have two ring weapons with him instead those metal claws," Hinata said blushing bright red.

"Speaking of that Dark doesn't have his twin swords with him. Or any other weapon," Rain noticed.

"Your right. I wonder why," Yaz said curiously.

"L-L-Looks like they decided to take the test," Hinata said shyly as she noticed that Naruto and his team headed towards the booth.

Hinata then signed her paper as did Yaz and Rain. They then started to head towards the booth. Dark, Scayth and Naruto were heading towards their assigned gate.

"So, we have the earth scroll. That means we need to find a team with the heaven scroll," Naruto said.

"Looks like it," Dark said.

"If you ask me I would say that this will be fun," Scayth said with a smile.

"So, what gate did we have?" Dark asked.

Naruto took out a piece of paper.

"Gate number 36," he replied and put the paper away.

When they arrived there Dark turned to his team.

"You know I saw one of the jonins wear a face mask so I got a little idea from it," Dark said.

"What kind of idea?" Naruto asked curious.

"This," Dark said as he removed his headband and placed it into his pocket.

He then removed the bandana that was over his eye and fold it open revealing that it was tube-like. He then put it back on only this time it cover his eye and the lower part of his face. He then placed the headband back on.

"So, what do you think?" Dark asked his teammates.

Both gave him a thumb up and did the same with their own bandanas.

"Now we look kick ass," Naruto said while smiling under his mask.

"Man, I can't wait to see the girls reaction when they see us," Scayth snickered under his own mask.

Dark was also smiling.

"I bet you both ten bowls of ramen that at least one of them faints," Naruto said.

"Your on," Dark and Scayth said in unison.

"I'm putting my bowls on the dark blue haired girl," Naruto said.

"I'm betting on the light purple haired one," Dark said smiling.

"Mines on the pink haired one with cat-like ears," Scayth said.

They then started to talk about other things.

"The second part of the chuunin exams starts now!" Anko yelled at 11 A.M and all the gates were opened and all participating teams ran into the woods.

* * *

Dark: Well that's it for this chapter.

Syryus: It had to be cut here since the next chapter will have the second exam and the preliminaries in it.

Dark: That's right. So look forward to it.

Syryus: Please leave comments to it and tell me how you like it.

Dark: Hey! Your the co-writer and I'm the main write so the comments come to me.

Syryus: Are you an idiot! I'm your inner half so it's basically the same as to say that your me and I'm you.

Dark: I know that, baka! (Attacks Syryus)

Nabushi: (Walks into the room with Rain, Scayth and Yaz) Dark? Is the chapter ready?

Scayth: Looks like he's busy. (Points at me and Syryus)

Yaz: Maybe you should finish the fanfic Rain.

Rain: Why me?

Scayth: Do you even have to ask?

Rain: Fine. I'll do it. (Moves to the computer and starts to type) Look forward to the next chapter of Brother in heart. Matane!


	5. Chapter 5

**Brothers in heart**

Dark: Here's the fifth chapter of Brother in heart.

Syryus: We don't own Naruto and you already know why

Dark: (Sigh) Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

Syryus: DON'T IGNORE ME!!

* * *

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"_**Kyuubi"**_

"_Spirits"_

(Creators note)

_**

* * *

RECAP START**_

"_**So, what do you think?" Dark asked his teammates. Both gave him a thumb up and did the same with their own bandanas."Now we look kick ass," Naruto said while smiling under his mask. "Man, I can't wait to see the girls reaction when they see us," Scayth snickered under his own mask. Dark was also smiling. "I bet you both ten bowls of ramen that at least one of them faints," Naruto said. "Your on," Dark and Scayth said in unison. "I'm putting my bowls on the dark blue haired girl," Naruto said. "I'm betting on the light purple haired one," Dark said smiling. "Mines on the pink haired one with cat-like ears," Scayth said. They then started to talk about other things. "The second part of the chuunin exams starts now!" Anko yelled at eleven A.M and all the gates were opened and all participating teams ran into the woods.  
**_

_**RECAP END**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It had been fifteen minutes since the start of the second exam until Dark, Naruto and Scayth stopped.

"So, what's the plan?" Naruto asked.

"First of all we need to find a place to camp out," Dark said.

"We also need water," Scayth said.

"Food would also be nice," Naruto said.

All three were silent for awhile.

"Okay. Naruto, you find food. Scayth, you get water. I'll find us a camp side. If you come across any Konoha teams in trouble help them. Meet back here in an hour," Dark said and carved a symbol of his clan into the tree striking a kunai above it.

All three of them went their own way after that.

An hour later

Dark was leaning against the tree that they had agreed to meet at. Soon Naruto appeared on the branch carrying two dead boars on his back.

"Man, the local boars are fast. Had to use a shard to catch and kill these two," Naruto said panting a bit.

Few minutes later Scayth came carrying a barrel made from iron.

"Where'd you get the barrel?" Dark asked.

"Made it with Maxwell's help," Scayth simply replied.

"So, Dark. Any luck?" Naruto asked his half brother.

"Oh yeah. Follow me," Dark said starting to jump towards south.

Five minutes later they landed outside of a giant hollow tree.

"Here it is. We can use Gnome to block the entrance during the night so we can sleep peacefully and if necessary make it stronger with Maxwell," Dark said looking at the tree smiling.

Scayth and Naruto were also smiling.

"Nice choice, bro," Naruto said starting to walk towards the hole at the bottom of the tree.

"So, what now?" Scayth asked.

Dark didn't say anything. He only opened his backpack and started to search through the small boxes he had packed.

"Ah, here it is," he said taking out a box labeled Warrior.

He then opened it and took out a deck of cards and started to search through them.

"What are you looking for from those?" Naruto asked.

Dark still didn't answer but pulled out six cards and started to charge them with chakra. Soon after he summoned the six samurai monsters. All six of them knelt before Dark.

"What is your wish, master," The six Samurai – Irou asked.

"Scout the surrounding area. Radius is two miles," Dark said.

"YES, SIR!" all six samurai's exclaimed.

"Irou, head north. Yariza, east. Zanji, west. Nisashi, northwest. Kamon, southwest... no blowing things up unless it's required. And Yaichi, you take northeast," Dark gave as orders.

"Yes, sir!" all six exclaimed and were about to leave.

"One more thing. Help any Konoha team in danger." He ordered.

"And if you bump into this Konoha team bring them here but not by force," Dark order with serious tone in his voice and gave the samurai's a picture of team 8.

"Understood," the six samurai's said in unison and scattered.

"So, now what? And when in hell did you get a picture of the girls?" Naruto asked.

"We start to prepare lunch and set up camp and I took the picture before the scrolls were given," Dark said smiling and left to get some firewood.

"I wonder which scroll the girls have," Scayth said once Dark had left the clearing.

"The same as us. I used Sylphs powers to make an eye out of wind to see the opponents scrolls," Naruto said while starting to prepare one of the boars.

"Oh. I see," Scayth said and headed towards the hollow tree to prepare it for the nights ahead. "This thing could easily house three teams with out a problem," he said in awe as he looked inside the hollow tree.

With team 8

Team 8 had just witnessed Gaara brutally killing the hidden mist team. Rain was still shaking from fear.

"A-Are you okay, Rain-chan," Hinata asked her friend.

"N-N-No. I'm n-n-not," Rain stuttered as a reply.

"I-I-I c-can understand w-w-why. That was the most cruelest things I have ever seen," Yaz replied shaking a bit.

"Y-Y-Yeah. And he d-did it just like t-t-that. Without any mercy," Hinata stuttered.

Just then a figure landed few feet away from the girls. Hinata and her team were almost instantly in battle position. The figure looked at a photo in his hand and after that knelt in front of the girls catching them off guard.

"My master and his team would like to meet you three," the figure said.

"Ummm... excuse me but... who are you?" Yaz asked.

"Forgive me my rudeness. My name is The Six Samurai – Yariza," Yariza answered while standing up.

Rain them noticed two point counters in both of Yarizas arms.

"Your a summon?" she asked.

Yariza only nodded.

"A-A-Alright. T-T-Take us to your master," Hinata stuttered.

"As you wish. Follow me," Yariza said and started to head west.

30 minutes later the small group landed near the hollow tree where Dark and his team where going to live.

"I see you found them Yariza," came a voice from the tree.

"Yes, sir. What do you wish me to do now?" Yariza asked.

"Continue patrolling the surrounding area," the voice replied.

"Yes, sir," Yariza replied and left the area.

"Welcome girls," came a voice from the behind Yaz and her team.

They quickly turned around and were facing Naruto and Scayth. When Hinata and Yaz saw them they turned bright red and fainted on the spot with a little blood coming from their noses.

"Hahaha. Looks like I lost," came a voice from the trees direction causing Rain to turn around and become almost face to face with Dark.

_'Dark-san... hot,'_ Rain said inside her mind and fainted with some blood coming from her nose.

Naruto couldn't help it anymore and burst into laughter.

"Looks like it's a draw," Scayth said smiling.

"Looks like it," Naruto said after calming down.

"So, what do we do to them," Scayth asked.

Dark moved and picked Rain up.

"We put them in shelter," Naruto said picking Hinata up and Scayth then picked Yaz up.

Then all three of them headed towards the tree.

About an hour later

Hinata woke up into a smell of fresh meat being cooked. She sat up and noticed that she wasn't outside where she had fainted. She looked around and noticed that she was inside the hollow tree. She then realized that the ground didn't feel hard. She looked down and noticed that she was in fact laying on a futon made from soft light green substance. After she got up she noticed that her two teammates were sleeping on similar futons as she had slept. She proceeded on waking her team up.

"Hinata-chan?" Yaz said with a sleepy voice as she opened her eyes.

"What happened to us?" Hinata asked.

"I think we all fainted when we saw Dark-san and his team," Rain said sitting up on her futon.

Yaz and Rain then looked at what they were sleeping on.

"What is these futons made from? It's so soft," Yaz wondered.

"Their made from wind," came a voice from behind them causing the girls to jump a bit.

The girls looked towards the entrance to see Naruto leaning against the edge of the entrance.

"I see that all of you are awake now. You've been out for about an hour," he said.

Just then there were three low growls from the girls direction and the girls blushed.

"Seems that your hungry. Follow me," Naruto said and started to walk outside.

The girls hesitated for a moment but after another growl from their stomachs they decided to follow him. When the girls walked out from the tree they saw Scayth and Dark sitting around a campfire with a boar being cooked over the fire. Naruto walked next to Dark and sat down.

"So, your awake," Dark said looking towards the girls and motioning them to sit near the fire.

Scayth looked towards the girls and quickly looked away blushing a bit once his eyes met Yaz's eyes. Dark couldn't help but chuckle.

"You shut up," Scayth said kinda irritated.

"Come on. You can't still be mad about that," Dark said smiling under his mask.

"D-Did something h-happen?" Rain asked.

"Oh something happened alright," Dark said smiling.

"DARK! Don't you dare say anything about me accidentally kissing pinky," Scayth said immediately slapping his hand over his mouth and turning bright red.

Dark couldn't hold it in anymore but burst into laughter holding his sides.

Yaz had also blushed several shades of red as she placed her fingers on her lips.

"What happened?" Rain asked a bit curiously.

"Well..." Dark started.

_Flashback start  
_

_Naruto and his team had placed the girls on the wind futons after they had passed out. Naruto and Dark had started to head out of the tree when they noticed that Scayth hadn't moved. He had his eyes glued into Yaz's sleeping face and he had a slight blush on his face. A slight smirk found it's way to Dark's lips. He extended this right arm and wind started to gather into a ball in his palm. _

_"Fuusai bakuha (Air blast)," he whispered and the wind ball shot towards Scayth and hitting him in the back of his head causing him to fall forward and lock lips with Yaz._

_ Scayth quickly pulled away and looked at Dark furiously. Dark started to run and laugh while Scayth chased after him.  
_

_Flashback end_

After Dark had finished telling what had happened he was laughing again. Scayth and Yaz had blushed at least five shades of red from embarrassment. Hinata and Rain were smiling.

"Ummm... Rain-chan, Yaz-chan. C-C-Could I have a-a-a word?" Hinata said and moved near the tree with Rain and Yaz.

"What is it, Hinata-chan?" Yaz asked.

"D-D-Do you think we should k-k-kiss them?" Hinata whispered shyly causing Yaz and Rain to blush.

"W-W-Well it w-would be f-fair towards m-m-me," Yaz said.

"Y-Yeah but..." Rain started.

"But what?" Hinata asked.

"When would we do it?" Rain finished her question.

"We got five days at the most. A-And I think i-it's best to do it is during the night when they're sleeping," Yaz said.

Unknown to them Dark was listening them with his cat ears.

"It seems that the girls plan on kissing us during the night," he said blankly.

"Should we let them?" Naruto asked.

"Like the pinky said. It would be fair against her," Dark said taking the roasted boar off the fire.

A sound of a growling stomach brought his attention to the girls who had returned to the fire.

"Just in time. This is just about ready to eat," Dark said.

Soon three hands shot at the boars legs pulling them off. After few minutes everyone had taken their share of the boar.

"So, tell us about yourselves," Rain said while eating.

"Well we can't tell much but what do you want to know," Scayth said while eating one of the legs with his mask down and his spirit colored eye closed.

"Well how about full name for starters," Yaz said.

"Kaito Dark," Dark said while eating his boar leg having the mask moved and spirit colored eye closed.

"I'm Kaito Naruto," Naruto said while having his mask the same way as Dark and Scayth.

"Yakuma Scayth," Scayth said still eating.

"So, Naruto and Dark are brothers but how come they don't have the same colored hair or even look the same," Rain said.

This caused Dark and Naruto to stop eating and they suddenly started to laugh.

"You know that's the first time anyone has asked that," Naruto said.

"But the reason is that me and Naruto are only half brother. Naruto originally comes from Konoha," Dark explained.

"My original parents died during the Kyuubi attack and Dark's father was kind enough to take me to Umikagure as his own son when he came here to form an alliance with Konoha," Naruto said looking down smiling slightly.

Hinatas eyes had started to sparkle from tears.

"You poor thing," she said with a sad voice.

"Not really. Dark's parents have been extremely kind to me and treated me like their own son. And Dark has been a really good brother to me," Naruto said smiling with one of his fox-like smiles.

"So, what's your story Scayth," Yaz asked.

"Well I can't tell much. I don't have any memory of my past until seven years ago," Scayth said.

"You mean you don't remember anything?" Yaz asked.

"Only my name," Scayth said.

"You may not believe this but for the first four or so years that me and Scayth knew each other we didn't get along at all," Dark said laughing a bit.

"How so?" Rain asked.

"We don't know. We were always arguing about almost everything," Scayth said smiling.

"They almost drove me nuts because of it," Naruto said.

During most of this conversation Rain had been looking at Dark.

"Where did you get that scar, Dark-san?" she asked Dark.

"Family bloodline," Dark simply relied.

"A bloodline?" Hinata said a bit shocked.

"At least that's what my parents say. It hasn't activated yet," Dark added and resumed eating.

"And judging from the scars color it shouldn't be too long now," Naruto said looking at the scar.

"What do you mean judging from the scars color?" Rain asked.

Dark was about to answer when suddenly Zanji landed on the small clearing they were on carrying someone. Few seconds later Sakura landed behind Zanji carrying unconscious Sasuke on her back. Dark was quickly on his feet.

"What happened?" he asked.

Zanji was about to answer but Sakura beat him to it.

"We were attacked by some weird guy who acted like a snake," she explained.

At the word snake Dark, Scayth and Naruto let out a low animal-like growl but only Yaz, Hinata and Rain heard them.

"During the fight he knocked Nabushi out and in the end the guy bit Sasuke-kun in the neck and left a weird looking mark on it," Sakura continued.

During this time Dark had moved next to Zanji and had his hand on Nabushis forehead. He then moved next to Sakura and felt Sasukes forehead.

"They have a slight fewer. Most likely from dehydration," Dark said.

He then motioned Zanji and Sakura to follow him towards the tree they were using as a shelter. The wind futons that team 8 had slept on were still there. Dark motioned Zanji and Sakura to lay Sasuke and Nabushi on two of the futons. Sakura looked at the futons and was about to ask what they were made of but Dark beat her to it.

"Their made from wind," he said placing a wet cloth on Nabushis forehead.

He then got up and went outside leaving Sakura to nurse her two unconscious teammates. Few minutes later he came back carrying a plate, fork and knife made from something black and a glass that seemed to be made from ice.

"Brought you some food," he said handing Sakura the glass and the plate.

"Ummm... thanks," Sakura said and started to eat.

The next day

It was around noon and Dark was cooking the second boar from yesterday. Naruto and Scayth were near the tree meditating. Members of Team 8 were in the nearby trees practicing stealth by watching Umikagures team 9 with a slight blush and trying not to get caught. Sakura was still taking care of Nabushi and Sasuke inside the hollow tree. The girls had been really surprised from the hospitality Naruto and his team showed to them. Sometime later Rain sat down next to Dark by the fire.

"What is it?" Dark asked without looking from the roasting boar.

"Why are you and your team so kind to us? I mean were not even from the same village," Rain answered with a question.

"Because we're allies," Dark replied.

"But still..." Rain started.

"Umikagure is still fairly small village so we want to have as good relationships with our allies as possible," Dark replied never taking his eyes off the boar.

"Oh," Rain replied looking at Dark with a slight blush.

_'Should I do it? But what if he doesn't like me? This is such a pain. Oh no. I'm starting to starting to sound like Shikamaru,'_ Rain thought to herself.

Dark looked at her from the corner of his eye.

_'She's having an inner struggle about if she should kiss me. Now which will you choose,'_ Dark thought to himself while smiling slightly under his mask.

Inside the hollow tree

Sakura was still taking care of her two unconscious teammates. She was just about to change Nabushis wet cloth when he slowly opened his eyes.

"Your awake," Sakura said happily.

"Where... where are we?" Nabushi asked.

"On Darks and his teams camp," Sakura replied.

"Well where ever that is the ground sure is soft," Nabushi said smiling.

"Actually your on a futon," Sakura said.

Nabushi looked under himself and indeed he was laying on a futon. "What is this thing made from? It's so soft," Nabushi asked.

"Dark said it's made from wind," Sakura replied.

Nabushi sat up and placed his hand on his forehead.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was fighting that creepy guy and getting hit by one of his fists and then... nothing," Nabushi said.

"When he hit you, you were knocked out and you've been out for about a day," Sakura explained.

"What about teme?" Nabushi asked.

"Still unconscious. The guy bit him to the neck and left some kind of mark on it," Sakura said turning towards Sasuke.

"I see your friend is awake," came a voice from the entrance.

Sakura and Nabushi looked towards it and saw Scayth standing there holding two black plates with a big piece of meat on them.

"Thought you guys might be hungry," he said handing the plates to them.

"Thanks Scayth-san," Sakura said happily taking the plate. Nabushi didn't say anything.

After handing the plates over Scayth left the tree.

"Why are they being so helpful?" Nabushi asked.

"Well what they told me they want to keep good relationships between their allies," Sakura said eating the meat that had been handed to her.

"I see," Nabushi said and started to eat his own food.

Outside the tree

Scayth walked out from the hollow tree and sat near the fire.

"So, one of them woke up," Dark said.

"Yeah," Scayth replied.

"We need to get a scroll within the next three days if we want to pass to the next round," Naruto said and the rest of his team nodded.

"So, what's the plan," Scayth asked.

Dark pulled out six cards from his warrior box.

"You plan on sending them to scout?" Yaz asked while sitting next to Scayth causing his to blush.

The rest of team 8 sat down by the fire too. Hinata sat next to Naruto and Rain next to Dark.

"Yeah. I'll send them to find a team with the needed scroll," Dark replied.

"We need about three to four scrolls," Naruto said.

"Why so many?" Hinata asked.

Naruto and his team only smiled under their masks causing the girls to blush a little. Suddenly Darks and his teams faces became serious and they jumped up pulling the girls with them.

"What the...?" was all the girl said.

"ZANKUUHA!! (Air cutter)" came a yell from the forest and few seconds later a powerful wind tore through the spot where team 9 and team 8 had just been.

Once Darks team had landed and put Rain and her teammates down they turned their gaze to the trees.

"Not bad to be able to dodge my air cutter," said a boy with black hair while he walked out of the woods to the small clearing with his team.

"A sound team," Naruto said and suddenly Darks nose was twitching.

"Snakes," he whispered and his visible eye narrowed.

"We have come here to fight Uchiha Sasuke," Zaku said with a smirk.

"Sorry to disappoint you but that won't be happening," Scayth said.

"And why's that," Kin asked.

"Because his resting," Dark said.

"But if your looking for a fight we'll happily be your opponents," Naruto said smirking.

"Us? Fight you? Don't make me laugh. Your just bunch of weaklings compared to us," Dosu said.

To his surprise team 9 only started to laugh.

"What's so funny!" Zaku yelled irritated.

"Do you really think that the power I showed few days ago was my full power?" Dark said with a smirk.

"The monster he used was one of his weakest ones," Naruto said.

"Alright. If you think you can defeat us then lets fight," Zaku said.

"Zaku I don't think we should do this," Dosu said a little nervous.

"These guys are just bunch of pushovers," Zaku said.

Dark just simply looked at Rain.

"Rain-chan. Can you get something for me?" Dark asked smiling.

"W-What?" Rain stuttered and blushed at the -chan part at the end of her name.

"Can you get a box labeled Beast/Fiend from my backpack," Dark said and Rain went to get it.

She returned few seconds later carrying a small box and handed it to Dark.

"Thanks," Dark said placing the box to his belt and handing the warrior labeled box to Rain.

"So, who will take who," Naruto asked.

"I'll take the mummy guy," Scayth said taking a fighting stance and smirking.

"I'll take the loudmouth," Dark said lifting his left training glove a bit revealing the seal in the back on his hand.

He also had a small smile on his face.

"I guess that leaves me with the girl," Naruto said taking the ring weapons from his belt and was smiling.

"Zaku, I got a bad feeling about this," Dosu said looking at his teammate.

Dark pulled out the earth scroll they had.

"We bet our scroll against yours," Dark said holding the scroll in front of himself.

Zaku quickly pulled out an heaven scroll from Dosus equipment pouch.

"Fine," Zaku said showing the scroll and getting into fighting stance.

"Remember... kill," Dark whispered to his teammates with a really low voice.

Naruto and Scayth just nodded and took their fighting stances.

"Let's start," Dark said swiping his hand over the seal and a quarterstaff appeared from it.

Dark then took a fighters stance that he felt most comfortable with the weapon. Then the look in his, Narutos and Scayths eyes became cold.

Naruto vs Kin (I'm doing the fights one by one and they happen at the same time)

Kin threw two needles at Naruto. He however dodged the needles and flung the ring weapons at Kin. Kin dodged the weapons but got nicked on both of her arms.

_'What? But I clearly dodged it,'_ she thought to herself.

She suddenly noticed a thin layer of chakra on the edges of the rings.

"Double sai," Naruto said with a low voice as he caught the weapons and they started change shape and glow.

As the weapons stopped glowing Naruto was holding two sais in his hands(Search Google for more info and no it's not the character).

Naruto then charged towards Kin and slashed towards her. Kin however dodged the attack but got nicked on her cheek just below her eye. Naruto then kicked her into the stomach knocking the air out of her. She flew back first into a nearby tree. Kin slowly started to get up from the ground. Naruto placed the sais on his belt and started to go through some hand seals.

"FUTON: TOMEDATE KUSARI!! (Wind style: Restraining chains)" he called out and suddenly chains made from wind appeared and wrapped themselves around Kin holding her still.

"What is this?" Kin asked furiously.

Naruto didn't reply.

"Answer me!" Kin yelled at him.

Naruto just started to do some more hand seals. As Naruto was doing the hand seals the sais on his belt rose from it and and started to hover pointing towards Kin.

"FUTON: SEN SAI NO RENDAN!! (Wind style: Barrage of 1000 wind sais)" Naruto exclaimed after finishing the hand seals.

Then 998 sais made from wind appeared around Naruto all pointing at Kin. Soon after all 998 plus the two real ones shot towards Kin one by one first hitting every where on her except the vital points leaving bloody marks on her clothes and skin. This continued until there were only 7 of the sais left. All of those fired themselves into Kins vital points killing her. Naruto just looked at her corpse.

"It's over," he said as he picked up his sais and turned around and started to walk towards the tree he, his team, Nabushi's and Hinatas teams were inhabiting at the moment.

Scayth vs Dosu

Scayth charged towards Dosu and swung his fist right next to his face, grabbing his attention and sarcastically asking, "Shall we throw down?"

Dosu smirked but it couldn't be seen.

"If you wish..." he then swung his fist at Scayths face, but Scayth catch the punch.

"IYA GEKUHA!! (Ear crushing)," Dosu said with another unseen smirk.

Both of Scayths ear drums vibrated and he had a wince of pain in his face, and said "Nice jutsu, but it won't work again."

He brought Dosu's fist and body down. He then released his fist and kicked Dosu in the face knocking him backwards. Scayth then did fire style hand seals, that both Naruto and Dark hadn't seen and made them question.

Scayth finished and shouted pulling his mask down "HONOO SHITA!! (Flame Tongue)"

Fire then came from Scayth's mouth and moved independently. It then shot towards Dosu in different moving patterns and stabbed him in the stomach knocking him back into a tree. Dosu however poofs into a log.

"Kawarimi!? (Replacement)" Scayth shouted and jumped out the way barely dodging two shurikens that came out with explosive tags on them.

"Boom!" Dosu shouted in the distance as the two shurikens blew up in Scayth's face, after the smoke cleared there was no remains of Scayth.

"Too easy," Dosu said with glee in his voice.

"What was too easy?" Scayth said from behind Dosu.

While Dosu's head was turning toward Scayth he slammed his fist into Dosu's face, knocking him out of the tree.

"How did he...!?" before Dosu could finish his sentence, Scayth did more fire style hand signs.

"HORI HOUKA TORI!! (Holy Fire Bird)" Scayth shouts.

He then spited three white fiery birds at Dosu. The three birds exploded when they came in contact with Dosu.

"OTO DANGAN!!(Sound Bullet)" Dosu shouted from the smoke and two sound bolts flew from the smoke and connected with Scayth, opening two bash wounds.

_'Kuso! He's got quick timing'_ Scayth thought to himself.

Dosu then jumped out of the smoke and swung his fist next to Scayth's face. Scayth's ear suddenly begins to bleed. Scayth then swung his fist at Dosu but Dosu catch the fist. Dosu then felt two explosive tags in Scayths hand.

"What!?" was all Dosu could say before both he and Scayth got caught into the explosion.

Dosu's arm carrier shattered and Scayth had a smirk on his face while bleeding.

"Like that one?" Scayth asked as he and Dosu both fell out of the smoke and Scayth's body erupted into flames.

"He made a fire clone? But how? When?" Scayth jumped out of the leaves with a kunai in both hands.

Scayth then shouted "RANRAN TEKKEN!! (Fiery Fist)" and both of the kunais became pure fire and wrapped around Scayth's fists.

Scayth hits Dosu twelve times in the stomach and after the last punch Dosu poofed into a log.

_'Shimatta! I'm open for an easy strike,'_ Scayth thought to himself.

Dosu fell from above of the just cleared smoke with wind swirling around him.

"MUKURO NO SHIDAI OTO!! (Body of Immense sound)" he exclaimed slamming into Scayth tearing his entire shirt off and the lower part of his face mask and leaving deep cut marks on him.

He then grabbed Scayth's arms and wraps his legs around Scayths and slammed him into the ground cracking it.

"Heh, not so tough now," he said as Scayths body laid in the ground limp.

Dosu got up and started to walk away. Suddenly everyone in the area got a very cold chill down their spine. Everyone then turned towards Scayth, who was getting up with claws on his hand. Scayth turned his head towards Dosu. Scayth's visible eye that was once red had now turned icy blue. Scayth smirked all of his teeth being slightly fang-like.

"I'm not done yet. Lets continue," he said with a slightly deeper voice.

"What the!?" Dosu shouted as Scayth dashed at him.

Both started doing hand seals.

"OTO KEKKAI!! (Sound Barrier)" Dosu yelled.

"SEIRYUU HOUKA!! (Blue Dragon Fire)" Scayth shouted at the same time as Dosu, and spited out blue lava like fire.

The lava destroyed the barrier and burned Dosu completely. The effects that were on Scayth had now vanished. His hands and teeth returned to normal as his eye returned to red. Scayth fell upon the ground still bleeding from the ears and was out cold.

Dark vs Zaku

"ZANKUUHA!!!" Zaku exclaimed firing air pressure from his hands.

Dark however was faster and jumped high into the air.

_'Concentrated air pressure, huh. This'll be fun,'_ he thought to himself.

"ZANKUUHA!!" Zaku yelled again and shot another wave of air at the airborne Dark.

However before the attack hit a shadow hole appeared in front of Dark and swallowed the attack. While Dark was coming down he placed the quarterstaff on to his back and started making hand seals.

"SUITON: MIZU KASUI KANSEI!! (Water style: Water spike trap)" he exclaimed and slammed his hand into ground.

The ground glowed for awhile and then returned to normal.

"ZANKUUHA!!" Zaku exclaimed yet again and fired pressured air at Dark.

"Too weak!" Dark said and took the quarterstaff he had strapped to his back and started to spin it in front of himself.

When the attack hit the quarterstaff it was deflected.

"What!?" Zaku yelled stunned.

Dark stopped spinning the quaterstaff.

"Your weak," he said with bored voice.

"Why you," Zaku said and charged towards Dark.

He was about ten feet away from Dark when a seal appeared under him and water spikes shot up. Zaku however managed to dodge but got nicked on his leg and arms.

"What the hell was that!?" he yelled to Dark.

"Water spike trap. There's about nineteen more of them on this area," Dark replied with a smirk.

Zaku looked around.

"No use trying to find them. They only appear when stepped on," Dark said. _'What he doesn't know is that there's really only five more. The ground doesn't have enough moister to form more,'_ he thought to himself.

Zaku looked at Dark pissed. Suddenly the quarterstaff Dark was holding started to glow. After the glow died Dark was holding a dual katanas.

"What the..." was all Zaku could say before Dark kicked him in the gut. The kick maked him fly a good ten feet backwards.

"ZANKUUHA!!" Zaku exclaimed firing another air blast at Dark after getting up.

"KYOUMOU AKUMA SHIKON!! (Fierce demon fang)" Dark exclaimed hitting Yamis blade into the ground.

A shock wave wall appeared in front of Dark blocking the Zankuuha. As Dark was straitening up he was punched in the gut causing him to double over.

"How do you like that?" Zaku asked smirking arrogantly.

The smirk however left his face when he heard Dark chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Zaku said placing his palm near Dark head.

"You really don't know when you've lost the fight. Do you," Dark chuckled.

"ZANKUUKYOHUHA!! (Maximum air cutter)" Zaku yelled and blasted Dark with another air blast but this one was more powerful than the others causing him to fly several feet.

Dark laid on the ground face-down and unmoving with several wounds on his body.

"Heh. He truly was a weakling," Zaku said and slowly started to walk away.

Suddenly there was a surge of power that caused the wind to pick up.

"What's going on!?" Zaku yelled looking behind him.

Dark was slowly getting up with black energy with a hint of purple in it swirling around him. His nails had become sharp. As he looked towards Zaku his visible eye had become slitted and you could see sharp fangs pressing against his face mask. The dual swords that Dark had also had the black aura around them.

"Looks like I just found prey," Dark said with a dark voice.

Zaku was terrified.

"What are you?" he asked scared.

"Me? Hehehe. I'm your executioner." Dark said and smirked under his mask.

He then sheathed his swords and took a strange looking taijutsu stance. He had his arms crossed in front of him. His fingers were like claws and pointing towards his shoulders. And he was also grouched a bit like a cat.

"This is the end for you," he said smirking under his mask.

He then shot forward towards Zaku. He reached him in 3 seconds and slashed at his chest. Zaku however managed to dodged the attack.

"You missed," Zaku said arrogantly.

"Did I?" Dark said smirking and pointed at Zakus shirt.

Soon three gashes appeared on it and a little blood came from the wounds on his chest. Zaku gulped. Dark charged towards him again.

"ZANKUUHA!!" Zaku quickly yelled and shot a blast of air at Dark. Dark however jumped over it and landed right behind Zaku slashing open his back and sending him flying few feet forward.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!" Zaku yelled in pain and fell to his knees.

Dark slowly walked towards Zaku drawing one his sword.

"It's over," he said.

"No. Stay back. Spare my life. Have mercy," Zaku pleaded.

"Like you would have had for the Uchiha? I don't think so," Dark said sliding his hand over his katanas blade intensifying it's black aura. "Now. KUMORI NEKO HADOU!! (Shadow cat wave)" he exclaimed and swung his sword from side to side sending a wave of black cats made from shadow at Zaku.

As the cats hit Zaku several deep claw marks started to appear on his skin. Dark started to laugh darkly.

"He's lost it," Naruto said.

Dark just kept laughing darkly. He suddenly heard someone yelling him to stop and soon after felt a pair of slender hands wrap around him.

"Please stop," Rain said hugging Dark tightly from behind.

Dark just froze.

"Please... Your scaring me with that laughter," Rain continued.

Dark suddenly heard sobbing and felt something wet on his back. The aura started to disappear and his new features started to revert to normal. Dark then fell to his knees dropping his sword and just looked at his hands.

_'What was that? What happened to me?'_ he was asking himself.

Naruto soon came to his side.

"You okay, bro?" he asked Dark.

Dark just nodded still looking at his hands and breathing a bit heavily. He then slowly pulled a card from his belt and summoned Bazoo the soul eater from it. He then motioned towards Zakus half dead body. Bazoo nodded and went over to Zakus body. It then shoved it's hand into Zaku and pulled out a glowing transparent ball and started to eat it. After it was done eating Zaku was dead. Bazoo checked Kins and Dosus bodies before turning back into a card.

"What did that thing do to them?" Yaz asked a little freaked out.

Dark was about to explain when suddenly there was another surge of energy and everyone turned towards the tree they were staying. Few seconds later Sasuke walks out of the hole half of his body covered in strange markings and purple aura swirling around him.

"So, your finally awake Uchiha," Nabushi says.

"I want to fight the Umikagure team," Sasuke said with malice in his voice.

"We don't want to fight allies," Naruto said.

"We have to fight eventually," Sasuke said and chuckled darkly.

"It's the mark he has," Dark said.

"I figured. I guess we have no choice," Scayth said.

Darks katanas turned into quarterstaff, Naruto pulled out his sais and Scayth just slipped into a taijutsu stance. Sasuke charged at Umis Team 9. They scattered as Sasuke got closer. Dark quickly pulls out two cards and starts to charge them with chakra. He then threw them like shurikens and started to do hand seals.

"Kuchiyose(Summoning)," Dark yells and the cards poof into smoke.

Two Shadow Ghouls came out from the smoke clouds and charge at Sasuke. Sasuke got ready to defend but was suddenly knocked out by a jab on the back of his neck by Naruto. The purple energy faded away and the black markings retracted back to normal. Dark then walked over to the dead sound nins and took their scroll.

"Here," he said throwing it to Nabushi.

Nabushi caught it.

"Why are you giving this to us?" he asked looking at Dark.

"If I remember right your team doesn't have any. So, it's only fair," Dark replied.

"Oh okay then," Nabushi replied and put the scroll into his weapon pouch.

Two days later

Naruto and his team were standing outside the tower with Hinata and her team. Nabushi and his team had thanked Dark and the rest of Umikagures team for the help and left the next day after Sasuke had woken up. Sakura had noticed the inconvenience in her long hair and with the help of Yaz had cut it shorter. Sasuke of course had been Sasuke. Just walking away without a word of thanks. This had pissed Naruto off a bit. Umikagures team had after that searched two other teams and took their scrolls without much difficulty.

"Well we're here," Naruto said smiling.

"Yeah. Took us four days to do it too," Dark said.

"I guess we should go in," Scayth said and turned to leave towards their door.

Naruto and Dark turned to follow. Suddenly all three of them felt a hand on their shoulder. As their were about to turn to look who it was they were turned around and all three of them felt a pair of lips being pressed against their own. The boys were surprised but soon returned to the kisses. Once they lips parted did Naruto and his team realize that it had been Konohas team 8 that had kissed them. Though it had been through the masks it still was a kiss. The girls were blushing quite a bit. The boys just stood there dazed looking at the girls.

_'So soft and beautiful'_ was the only thought in their minds.

"Well... we better get going. See you boys later," Yaz said and ran towards their door with her team.

Naruto was the first to snap out of his daze.

"We better go too. We'll be sitting ducks out here," he said snapping his teammates out of their own dazes.

"Right. Let's go," Dark said and walked towards their door.

"I can't believe the girls just did that," Scayth said with a small smile.

"Yeah. But it felt nice. The kiss I mean," Naruto said.

"You know what you two. I think... I'm in love," Dark said with a dreamy voice.

"Same here..." Naruto said.

"Me three. But let's not let it get in the way of our plans. Remember we're here on an important mission," Scayth said.

Naruto's and Dark's visible eye became serious.

"Right. We can think about that stuff after we're done with the mission," Naruto said with a serious voice.

Dark just nodded and started to walk again. They found their door and walked in breaking the seal on it. Inside they opened the scrolls and Ina-sensei poofed into view.

"Team 9 reporting," Naruto said and stood in attention with the rest of the team.

"Team sound eliminated," Scayth said.

"Very good. Go to the room that is reserved for you three and get some well deserved rest," Ina said smiling sweetly to her team.

"Hai, sensei," Dark said and started to walk towards their sleeping quarters with his team.

The next day would be the final day of the second exam.

* * *

Dark: Well that's the end of the fifth chapter.

Syryus: Man this ones long. Eleven freaking pages. If you count this into it.

Dark: I know. The fights gave it some extra length. And whenever I thought it would be at an end more just kept coming.

Syryus: I know.

Dark: (Looks behind self) By the way. Thanks for the help Scayth.

Scayth: No problem. But why did you want me to write my own fight?

Dark: I figured since you know your character the best and what the moves look like that it's best for you to write it.

Syryus: By the way... what the hell happened to you in this story during your fight.

Dark: That'll be revealed later in the story.

Syryus: Meany. I WANT TO KNOW NOW!!

Dark: Shut up or your going back in.

Syryus: Fine... But your still a mean.

Scayth: *Sighs* You two are so troublesome.

Dark: Anyways this is Dark

Syryus: And Syryus

Dark and Syryus: Matane!!

Rain: (Peaks into the room) And look forward to the coming chapters by these two.


	6. Announcement

**Announcement**

Dark: DarkSyryus here.

Syryus: Why the hell did you introduce us like that?

Dark: Because... I want to get this thing out of the way fast.

Syryus: Fine.

Dark: Anyways. We got some new about the Brothers in heart fanfic.

Syryus: We're putting it on hold.

(Scayth burst into the room)

Scayth: Why the hell are you doing that? I mean the story is going on so great.

Dark: Because I need to remake it... again.

Syryus: And he wants to make some other fanfics too.

Dark: Like the one I'm going to start right now.

Scayth: You mean that FemNaruto fanfic?

Dark and Syryus: Exactly

Scayth: So, when are you going to start on that?

Dark: In few days. (Grinning)

Syryus: Hey Dark. What's this Darkness of heart and rain of petals story in here. (Syryus clicks on it.)

Dark: DON'T OPEN THAT!!

Syryus: There is darkness and light in everyones heart. But some hearts have more light than darkness. 4 similar soul meet. Under the rain of petals. Wow. That's pretty poetic.

Dark: I told you not to open it. (Hits Syryus and closes the file)

Syryus: What the hell Dark?

Dark: That's only a story i'm writing to someone.

Scayth: Let me guess. To Rain.

Dark: Anyways. Brother in heart is gonna be on hold for a while now and the new story will be out soon. Once I continue the Brother in heart again I'll be replacing this with the new chapter. The new story will be a crossover fanfic that has several animes in it. Naruto being the main one. Now if you'll excuse me I got a Kitsune to slaughter. Cya later. (Pulls out Musashi swords from Phantasy Star Online games and runs towards Syryus.)

Syryus: OH S***!!! (Runs)


End file.
